


A Bundle of Joy

by BanbiV



Series: The Mordo-Strange Family [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hormones, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Post-Movie(s), Wong secretly loves babies, cuteness, sensitive stephen, some blood, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanbiV/pseuds/BanbiV
Summary: After the events of Hong Kong, Stephen and Mordo had a passionate night. Now, Stephen's got a bun in the oven and it's time to tell Mordo. They endure through childbirth, the enemies who threaten their lives, and each other.





	1. Chapter 1

If the 5 plastic test strips didn’t already confirm Stephen’s suspicions, then the official piece of paper in his hands did.

Stephen was pregnant and he was positive who the father was, since there was only one man he’d ever been sexual with at Kamar-Taj.

Baron Karl Mordo.

Now came the hardest part.  _ Telling him _ . It was near impossible to get 2 seconds with the man since he had been promoted to Sorcerer Supreme. Mordo was never in one spot for more than a minute. Several times Stephen had approached him, mainly to talk, but every time he was met with:

“Later, Stephen.”

The first  _ later  _ was right after Hong Kong. The second  _ later  _ was right after his ritual to become Sorcerer Supreme. The third was nearly three weeks ago.

Now, it was vital that Stephen get a moment with Mordo. He was officially 8 weeks pregnant and Stephen was beginning to feel the changes. This morning he’d woken up to his shirt being a bit tight in the chest. His pectorals had swelled up slightly and that was the first hint that maybe something was going on. Thus the tests and now, here he was, in his room with the proof.

Stephen had picked the next size up in shirts at the sanctuary and thankfully, no one questioned him. Besides, it felt nice to have loose clothing. It’d help hide his belly when it began to grow. He finished the caffeine free tea he was drinking and sighed.

It was now or never.

* * *

As Stephen headed for Mordo’s room, he passed the library just as Wong was exiting.

“Strange?” he asked, frowning. “Are you alright? You look pale.”

“Do I?” Stephen groaned. “Great…”

Wong crossed his arms over his chest. “Something is on your mind,” he stated.

“Uh yeah…” Stephen nodded. “I, uh...it’s not just my mind.”

“Come with me,” Wong guided him into a private section of the library where no one would disturb them. “What is happening? There is something off about you.”

Stephen bit his lip. “Can I trust you to keep a secret for now?”

Wong just stared at him.

“Right…” Stephen muttered. “I’m uh...well...pregnant.”

Wong blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“Preg-nant,” Stephen stressed the word slowly.

“I know what it means. It’s...just that you’re  _ now  _ pregnant?” Wong asked.

Stephen frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean? You thought I was gonna get knocked up sooner?”

Wong shrugged. “Maybe, but...how? When? With...who?”

Stephen blushed. “It’s….Mordo. After Hong Kong, we kinda sorta had ‘we just saved the world and nearly died, let’s comfort each other’ sex.”

“That’s what you’re calling it?” Wong raised an eyebrow. Though, it didn’t shock him. He had wondered about that fateful night if those two had finally given into their feelings and consummated. “Does he know? Karl?”

Stephen shook his head. “I’m about to go tell him. I can’t bear it anymore. I get he’s busy being the head honcho, but...oh god, is this going to be an inconvenience for him?”

Wong shook his head. “It has been many years since a child was born at Kamar-Taj, but it is always a joyous time. Just be prepared for the women to coddle you and offer hand knit clothing. Also, I can help with any medical checks you may need, though I suspect you will self-diagnose.”

“Actually...I never dealt with this,” Stephen confessed. “Not my area of expertise.” He sighed and suddenly realized what Wong had said. “Wait, you’ll help with check ups? I thought you were a librarian!?”

“Don’t you gain knowledge from books?” Wong pointed out. “Besides, you’ll need someone to operate-”

“Operate!?” Stephen shook his head. “No, no, no...can’t you just open a portal over my stomach and take it out?”

Wong was dead silent, his face hard as stone. His nose crinkled ever so slightly at the image. “ _ NO,”  _ he growled. “It’s a simple operation. You won’t feel a thing.”

That still didn’t sound fun to Stephen. The last time he’d been on an operating table was after the zealot stabbed him in New York. Doctors make the worst patients and Stephen was no exception.

“Alright, fine…” he gave in. “But  _ you’re _ doing it!”

Wong nodded. “I’m the only one capable of doing it. Now, shouldn’t you be finding Mordo? He should be finishing a class in the courtyard.”

Stephen bit his lip. That would be good to do. “Wish me luck,” Stephen waved to him and set off to find Mordo.

Wong watched him leave and as soon as Stephen was out of sight, he let out a loud, “Woohoo!” and grinned. A baby at Kamar-Taj! It was just what everyone needed to raise their spirits.

* * *

 

“We shall continue tomorrow,” Mordo dismissed his class, holding out a box for the students to place the sling rings back in.

As the crowd thinned, Stephen came out from hiding behind the pillars. As he got closed, Mordo looked up. He had a neutral expression on his face; Stephen called it his “teacher” face.

“Hey,” Stephen said awkwardly.

“Hello Stephen. Unfortunately, I cannot stay long. I must go to London and inspect the sanctum. We will talk-”

“Don’t you dare say ‘later’ again!” Stephen snapped, irate and upset. “You _ always _ keep saying that! How much longer am I gonna have to wait!?”

Mordo was taken back. “Stephen, I see you are upset, but please, we  _ will  _ discuss Hong Kong at a later time.”

Stephen groaned. There was that damn word again! “Is that the only word you know? Later!?” Stephen snapped, his voice echoing slightly in the courtyard. He felt his eyes water and he rubbed them, inhaling sharply through his nose.

Mordo’s mouth fell open slightly. He’d never seen Stephen behave like this before! It was most unnatural. “Alright, alright…” he cooed, stepping closer to the distraught man. A few councilmen were passing by and gave them concerned glances. “Stephen, what about tonight?” Mordo offered, placing a hand on Stephen’s shoulder. “We can have dinner in the gardens.”

Stephen sniffled and put his hand over Mordo’s. “Oh...okay. Promise?”

“I promise,” Mordo whispered. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking. He quickly pressed his lips to Stephen’s. “As soon as I return tonight.”

Stephen all but melted into the kiss, wishing it would go on. “Okay,” he mumbled, wiping his eyes. 

Mordo cupped his cheek and rubbed a tear away with his thumb. “Go relax. It worries me to see you so distressed.”

Stephen snorted. If Mordo only knew… “There’s...just been a lot on my mind,” Stephen muttered. 

“The same holds for me as well,” Mordo confessed. “There is something I’d like to tell you.”

“Me too,” Stephen smiled weakly. Why couldn’t he just say it here and now!? “Mordo-”

“Master Mordo, we are ready!” the councilmen called from the entrance. Both Mordo and Stephen groaned. Stephen had half a mind to chew the man out, but Mordo kissed him again and the anger vanished.

“I’m looking forward to tonight,” Mordo whispered tenderly. 

Stephen smiled and stole another kiss. “Go, Mr. Sorcerer Supreme.”

Mordo chuckled, gave Stephen’s cheek a gentle squeeze and stepped away. As he walked towards the other men, Stephen could hear his deep, sonorous “sorcerer supreme” voice. “Councilmen,” he acknowledged them. “Thank you for assisting me today. Our efforts to restore the sanctums has been challenging, to say the least….”

Stephen watched as they disappeared, his heart aching. He only had to carry the secret for a few more hours….

* * *

Stephen was in his room meditating when a server announced Mordo had returned and their dinner in the gardens was ready. Stephen wore a long flowing sapphire tunic and black baggy pants. They felt more like pajamas, but they were comfy. Plus, the soft cotton didn’t irritate his skin and his nipples had been so damn sensitive lately!

As he walked out into the gardens, it looked like something out of a dream. The hanging lanterns were lit, each glowing the color of their fabrics. The gazebo was lined with string lights that illuminated the area. A small wooden table was set for two, complete with a forest green table cover and a small bouquet of flowers in the center.  

Mordo stood by the steps to the gazebo, stilled dressed in his green attire. Stephen frowned, suddenly feeling underdressed. Mordo held out his hand and gave him a soft smile.

“You look wonderful,” he commented, letting down his guard and kissing Stephen passionately right there. Stephen’s hands went to the nape of Mordo’s neck and for a moment, he felt like he was back in Hong Kong, with Mordo’s strong, calloused hands on his back, holding him close. It felt like they were in the only two who existed in this precious moment.

“I feel like I’m wearing pajamas compared to you,” Stephen joked, finally cracking a smile.

“I’d give anything to wear them now,” Mordo smiled. Taking Stephen’s hand, he led the other man to the table, even pulling the chair out for Stephen.

He couldn’t help but blush at the gesture. As Mordo took his seat, their dinners were brought out.

Stephen glanced down at the plate. He felt his stomach twist into a knot.

There were several thinned sliced slivers of beef on his plate, drizzled in a dark brown sauce, a pile of string beans covered in oil and herbs, and a small round scoop of mixed rice. Glasses were set down and the server began pouring wine.

“Th-that’s fine, I don’t-” Stephen stuttered. 

Mordo had already tucked into his meal, no doubt starving after a long day of working. Only when he stopped to take a drink did he notice Stephen hadn’t touched his meal.

“Is something wrong with your food?” he asked, frowning slightly.

Stephen shook his head. “No, I’m...not as hungry as I thought,” he said, picking up three stringed beans and eating them. 

Mordo huffed in amusement, setting his fork down. He took another drink and sighed. “There was something you wanted to talk about, I’m guessing? I know I have been rather busy, but please do not think I have been neglecting you on purpose. In fact, I have something I wish to tell you.”

“You first,” Stephen said, scooping up a spoonful of rice. It was rather good-a nice blend of garden herbs and olive oil.

“Alright,” Mordo tried to hide his amusement at Stephen’s contradiction. “I know what happened between us at Hong Kong was...unexpected. It was a moment of relief and we indulged in one another. I want you to know that I  _ never  _ have taken part in such an action before.”

Stephen slowly stopped chewing and swallowed thickly.  _ Oh god… _ “Karl-”

“Please, let me finish,” Mordo whispered. “I am aware of what people think of me. My reputation as the cold hearted, ruthless but determined teacher and now Sorcerer Supreme is not unknown to me. I have always shielded myself from emotions and feelings that I considered to be ‘weaknesses.’ I have denied myself the joy and company of others because of what I’ve seen love and happiness do to my family. It destroyed them and I never wanted to allow it in.”

Mordo took a breath and reached a hand out to take Stephen’s. “However, you have shown me that that is not always the case. I can have some happiness in my life. I can have those simple pleasures and not have them weaken me; in fact, it strengthens me. It gives me purpose, a reason to fight and succeed.”

Stephen felt tears in his eyes and he sniffled. “Karl…”

“I have been foolish,” Mordo admitted. “But at long last, I see that the one thing I denied myself was what I needed all this time. Love, Stephen. My love and admiration for you has given me a new strength...if you feel the same?”

“Yes!” Stephen hiccuped. God, he was acting like a love smitten fool who’d just been proposed to! “Karl...from the moment you fought off those muggers, I’ve...had feelings for you. Being here has given me a second chance at life, all because of you!”

Mordo smiled and brought Stephen’s hand to his lips and kissed the scars gently. “I was frightened you would leave,” he admitted. “I am happy you have found a new home here. I only want to share that home with you.”

Stephen chuckled and bit his lip. “Of course...I thought that you’d only see Hong Kong as a...one night stand sort of thing.”

Mordo shook his head. “No, I do not partake in such things. I firmly believe in waiting for the right person. Granted, our first time was less than ideal-”

“I think the cloak is still recovering,” Stephen joked. The sound of Mordo laughing broke through the tension swelling inside Stephen. He could do this-he could tell him!

“Now...what was it you wanted to tell me? I’ve exposed my heart, Mordo smiled, waiting patiently.

“Uh…” Stephen’s mouth was very dry. “I, uh...well, after....after Hong Kong. It turns out that-well, it’s just that-” 

Why couldn’t he find the right words!?

“Stephen…” Mordo whispered gravely. “What is it? Has something happened?”

He nodded. “Yeah, um...I’m...I’m-”

“Are you ill?” Mordo felt his heart pound in his chest. “Is it your wound?”

“What? No! No, that’s fine,” Stephen waved him off. The wound on his chest did ache from time to time. “It’s...me, Mordo. I, uh….oh god…”

Stephen took a deep breath, holding onto Mordo’s hand for dear life. “I’m pregnant.”

The air was so thick, Stephen thought he might suffocate. Mordo was frozen across the table, his eyes wide. For a second, it looked like someone had cast a paralyzing spell on him. Until Mordo inhaled and blinked.

“...pregnant?” he whispered.

Stephen nodded. “Y-yeah...I was feeling sick and thought it was some after effects from the Dark Dimension, but...I woke up this morning and did some research and tests-”

“You’re... _ pregnant?”  _ Mordo exhaled, his eyes wide in disbelief. He got to his feet, using the table for balance. The plates clattered and Stephen felt panic boiling up. Oh god, this was a disaster! 

“Karl, if you don’t-”

Mordo got down on his knees in front of Stephen and only then did he realize the other man was crying. Mordo put a hand on Stephen’s stomach so delicately, as if handling glass.

“You’re with child?” he asked.

“Yeah, if you wanna phrase it like that,” Stephen muttered. “Do you-”

“Stephen…” Mordo whispered, tears spilling freely down his dark cheeks. “No one could ever bless me the way you have now.”

Stephen exhaled, gripping the chair tightly. “Wait, you...you’re not...upset?”

“What reason would I have to be?” Mordo smiled, genuinely smiled. “All my life, I had wished to someday have a child. I feared the day would not come.”

“Well...surprise!” Stephen said slightly sarcastic.

Mordo rose up on his knees and cupped Stephen’s face, laughing and crying at the same time. “A child! We’re going to have a child!” He pulled Stephen in for a crushing kiss, the world around them forgotten. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordo and Stephen make their official announcement to Kamar-Taj about the baby. Weeks go by as they settle into their new routine.

Mordo pulled Stephen to his feet, embracing him. “No wonder you’ve been cranky,” he teased.

“I’m not cranky!” Stephen shot back a little too quickly. Mordo raised an eyebrow, giving him a look. He chuckled and ran his fingers through Stephen’s hair, his free hand cupping Stephen’s, for now, flat stomach. 

“Of course not,” Mordo whispered, pressing his lips to Stephen’s cheek. “You’ve had every right to be upset. Such a secret is suffocating enough and I only worsened it by avoiding you. I am sorry, Stephen.”

He sniffled and shook his head. “You’ve been busy, I get it,” Stephen nodded. “Are you sure this isn’t going to be too much? I mean, kids are...a lot.”

“I am fairly certain our child will want for nothing,” Mordo smiled. “Our family here at Kamar-Taj will protect them, just as we protect each other.”

That made Stephen let out a sigh of relief. He was worried they’d have no time, either for the baby or their duties.

“Speaking of family,” Mordo continued. “Does anyone else know?”

Stephen bit his lip. “Uh yeah...Wong does. I told him this morning. He said I looked like crap, so…”

“That was his exact word?” Mordo chuckled.

“No…” Stephen muttered. “But it’s basically what he meant.”

Mordo kissed Stephen’s forehead. “I trust him with my life. He will take care of you and our child when the time comes. You’ll have nothing to worry about.”

“Except that I’m losing my six pack,” Stephen grumbled.

“Is it not a temporary sacrifice for a lifetime of happiness?” Mordo asked, his hand tracing over Stephen’s stomach. “Though I will miss it, I cannot wait to see you heavy with child.  _ Our _ child…”

“That sounds weird,” Stephen crinkled his nose. “ _ Heavy  _ with child? What are you, a romance novel?”

Mordo laughed louder than he intended, chuckling and shaking his head. “Call me old fashioned, Stephen, but nonetheless it is true.”

Stephen shrugged and rested his head against Mordo’s chest. “So...what now? I suppose we’ll have to tell everyone about this.”

* * *

The next morning, everyone at Kamar-Taj had met in the dining hall. Word had spread like wildfire that Mordo had a very important announcement to make. They sat in their seats, the room buzzing with excitement. As Mordo entered the room in his traditional green attire, followed by Stephen who wore his burgundy sleeved shirt and black bottoms, the room went silent.

“Good morning everyone,” Mordo smiled briefly as he stood before them all. “Today, I have wonderful news for you all. In dark times, when we are uncertain of our future, when our great leaders have fallen, it is important to remember that we will always have each other,” he glanced over at Stephen. “Such as life goes, even the simplest joy can bring light to our daily lives and so can miracles.”

Mordo held out his hand for Stephen to take, barely containing the grin on his face. “Which is why Stephen and I are...absolutely delighted to inform you...we are going to have a child.”

The shocked and surprised screams of joy, the students and teachers all jumping to their feet and the roar of the women’s squeals of excitement had Stephen blushing like a fool. He waved awkwardly to a few pupils up front. The atmosphere of the room was glowing and electric. Stephen rested his chin on Mordo’s shoulder, kissing his neck.

Mordo kissed his forehead in return, then held a hand up. The room immediately silenced itself and everyone sat down.

“Thank you everyone, this is an exciting time for us all. Now, we do not expect help from everyone, but there will be a few changes happening in Kamar-Taj in the coming days. Ladies,” he acknowledged the jittery group from the healing rooms, “No doubt you can help Stephen as he progresses.”

“Of course!” Tina, Mordo’s former student chirped up. “We’ll monitor his health-”

“And we’ll make clothes for the little one!” another girl added.

“Oh, and baby blankets!”

“Don’t forget the hats and mittens when it gets cold at night!”

“Stephen needs clothes too!”

“Oh yes, we can make him a lap blanket!”

The girls continued to plan together and Mordo stood stunned, unsure of what to say. The very sight of them all huddled together, already planning a day in the market to find silks and yarn, had Mordo grinning like a fool.

“I’ll leave that to your expertise, ladies,” he waved them off as they all but ran out of the room.

As he turned, Wong and Stephen were off at a side table talking. Several other teachers joined them, all congratulating Stephen and offering their help.

“Should we move your personal belongings today?” 

“We might as well before I can’t walk,” Stephen joked.

“That will be a sight to see,” Wong joked, smirking. “You will be fine. I have found a small collection of books regarding male pregnancies. I’ll have them sent to your room later today.”

“Thanks Wong, that’d be helpful,” Stephen said as Mordo walked up. He took a deep breath. “Well, that certainly put everyone in a better mood.”

Mordo chuckled and sat beside him. “A child tends to do that. I trust you will be moving into my suite then?”

“Wong said it’s a good idea,” Stephen nodded to him.

“Just for safety precautions,” Wong explained. “The sorcerer supreme’s rooms have multiple shields placed upon them. If Kamar-Taj is attacked, it is a room of sanctuary. No creature can enter or destroy the spells. Not even Dormammu.”

Stephen shivered at the very idea. He didn’t want to imagine that foul being harming a child;  _ his  _ child. “That’s good to know,” Stephen muttered. Mordo put a comforting arm around Stephen’s shoulders, holding him close.

“He cannot attack Earth again. The ritual to contact him has been destroyed and the shields over us have been restored,” Mordo told Stephen, rubbing his arm. He purposely avoided using Dormammu’s name since Stephen had told him of his bargain. “We are all safe, especially within these walls.”

“Thank you,” Stephen whispered, placing his hand over Mordo’s. He sighed again, trying to push those dark thoughts away. The nightmares had slowly stopped, but once in awhile, they would return. Mordo had always been there to comfort Stephen when he woke, frightened and sobbing. 

Mordo kissed Stephen’s temple. The same fears went through his mind. Once word of their child gets out, it could become a pawn. That notion only gave Mordo the strength and determination to fight. No one and nothing would ever lay a finger or sentient appendage on their child.

“Come, let us move your things,” Mordo suggested. 

“I’ll bring the books,” Wong offered.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Stephen spoke up. “I want to help. I’m not completely useless yet.”

Mordo smiled and rose as the other men did. “Of course. Forgive me if I am already being protective of you.”

“You are,” Wong said firmly.

Stephen and Mordo stared at him. 

“You’re simply being a parent already,” Wong added. “As you said, Stephen will be safe, as will you.”

Mordo nodded, embarrassed. He had never experienced this before! As they left the dining hall, not before Stephen grabbed a plate piled with fruits, slices of bread, and a few hard boiled eggs, Mordo kept a hand on the small of Stephen’s back.

Just for his peace of mind.

* * *

10 weeks later…

Mordo woke as the sun filtered into their room. The warmth spread across his skin and he blinked his eyes open. His arm was splayed over the body in front of him. Stephen was snoring, his mouth hanging open slightly. A few hairs hung in his face and Mordo gently brushed them away. Between them, Stephen’s belly was beginning to slightly take up space. It looked as though he’d gorged himself on food and had a full stomach. Mordo smiled lazily and let his fingers trace over the slight bulge.

18 weeks. Stephen’s appetite had only increased since he’d told Mordo they were expecting. Thankfully, his carvings weren’t too out of the ordinary. Aside from the cucumber and cream cheese sandwiches with pesto on top. Mordo tried to forget that particular afternoon. He himself settled for the sandwiches. 

He lay there, enjoying this blissful moment. Their child was growing everyday! Perhaps today they would find out if they were having a boy or a girl.

Mordo contemplated the possibilities. 

If they had a boy, no doubt he would be a strong fighter like both his fathers. He would, hopefully, inherit Stephen’s photographic memory and intelligence, while gaining Mordo’s discipline and metabolism.

If they had a girl, she would be just as strong, if not stronger. Her fierce determination to be the best and excel academically would put her a pedestal above the others. She would be as wise as the Ancient One and strong like her fathers. 

Mordo lay there, lost in thought, day dreaming of his child. When he felt a lazy kiss on his lips did he snap out of it. Stephen’s eyes were half open, appearing ocean blue. He smiled and put his gloved hand over Mordo’s on his belly.

“Hope I didn’t interrupt some father-child time,” Stephen muttered. Stephen’s voice was low and gravelly when he first woke. Sometimes Mordo couldn’t understand him because his voice was too dry and fried. But it was so...sexy.

“You could never,” Mordo kissed him, cupping Stephen’s cheek. His hand moved from Stephen’s belly up his bare chest to a dark red nipple. His fingerpad barely graced over the swollen nub and Stephen hissed. 

“My, my, so sensitive,” Mordo teased. He simply placed his thumb and forefinger around the nub, not pinching or teasing; just simply placed them there and it already had Stephen keening. If anything, combined with his injured hands and now the rush of hormones, it didn’t take much to arouse Stephen. Mordo was secretly delighted by this and never missed an opportunity to tease his lover.

“Aahh, Karl, please!” Stephen whimpered. 

“Shh, I have you,” he whispered before placing his lips over the red nub and flicked his tongue over it. Stephen let out a low, deep whine, craning his neck back. Mordo continued to swirl his tongue around the nub, taking Stephen’s other nipple between his knuckles and kneaded the swollen pectoral. They had grown bigger, if it was at all possible. They were wider and puffed up higher than before. Mordo kissed his nipple before letting it go and giving the other nipple the same attention.

“Oh- _ oh...oh god!”  _ Stephen whimpered, arching his back up to meet Mordo’s mouth. His body was tingling and on fire. Stephen blindly reached out, dragging his nails down Mordo’s chest, down to his pajama bottoms. He reached inside, finding his lover already hard and gave a gentle squeeze.

Mordo groaned, closing his eyes. He rolled his hips into Stephen’s hand, silently begging him to continue. He let his hand slide over Stephen’s belly down to his own erection and cupped him. If anything, Stephen’s sex drive had gone off the charts to the point where this was a morning ritual for them.

Wake up, indulge in each other, shower, and then start their day.

Mordo traced his thumb around the head of Stephen’s cock, spreading the pre-come around it. Stephen’s moans filled his ears as he stroked the pregnant man in time with his own bucking hips. 

Stephen bit Mordo’s neck, sucking on the sensitive skin beneath his ear. He had a steady pace going, stroking Mordo’s cock, twisting at the head before sliding his hand down to the base. This slow pace didn’t bother his hands very much and besides, these morning tumbles in the bed never lasted long.

Mordo leaned his head back, allowing Stephen to plant kisses and love bites all over him. It was absolutely delightful. He began to pump Stephen faster, listening to the man’s cries and moan grow more frantic, desperate, and pleading. Mordo squeezed his eyes shut, the pressure and heat growing in his own belly until it released. Both men gasped and groaned, releasing themselves.

Stephen lay there, utterly spent as he removed his sticky hand from Mordo’s pants. The man conjured a bowl with water and a towel and began to clean Stephen’s belly. They each washed their hands and set the towel aside. As Mordo rose from the bed, Stephen rolled to his side, tucking his knees under him before sitting up.

His vision swam, inky black dots began to blind him and Stephen wobbled. As he fell back, Mordo scrambled and caught him.

“Stephen!” he called, panic written on his face. He guided the man safely to the bed.

“M’fine,” Stephen mumbled. “Just...sat up too quickly. Dizzy….”

Mordo fetched a clean towel and dampened it. He patted Stephen’s sweaty forehead and sighed. “You must be more careful. I can’t have you collapsing like this when I’m not here.”

Stephen hummed, closing his eyes. “Head rush and I’m pregnant.”

Mordo nodded. They lay there until the dizzy spell passed and this time, Mordo assisted Stephen to his feet. They showered together, cleaning themselves and put on fresh clothing.

* * *

They visited the healing rooms where a special room had been created for them. Wong was already there, setting up an ultrasound machine.

“I used to use one of those,” Stephen commented as Mordo helped him onto the bed. “Way back in my entry years.”

Wong smirked and turned it on. “Have there been any new changes since your last checkup?”

“Stephen had a dizzy spell this morning,” Mordo spoke up. “He sat up too quickly and nearly fainted.”

Wong nodded and made a note. “That’s normal at this time. Just take your time standing up. Also, there is something very important I want to discuss and I want you to take this seriously Stephen.”

“Ok…” Stephen nodded slowly. He never liked it when Wong had that serious tone in his voice.

“At this point in time, it would be unwise for you to use magic. For anything,” Wong explained.

Stephen frowned. He wasn’t expecting that. “Wait, what? Why!?”

“Your body harnesses energy and converts it into magic-”

“Yeah, I know  _ that!” _ Stephen snapped angrily. Mordo put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Wong decided to ignore his outburst. “However, regarding pregnancy, your body  _ cannot _ acknowledge the difference between the energy  _ you _ produce...and the energy the  _ child _ produces.”

Mordo put a hand over his mouth to silence the curse he let out. “So, if Stephen tried anything, he could accidentally use the child’s energy?” he asked.

“Yes,” Wong nodded. “Even something as simple as making an ice cube melt could be enough to drain the child.”

“Would it kill the baby?” Stephen asked, slowly realizing why both men look horrified. He put a protective hand on his belly.

“Yes, it would,” Wong said. “Even touching a relic could absorb that energy.”

Stephen pressed his lips together tightly. “Alright...no magic. No relics. I promise.”

Wong and Mordo heaved sighs of relief. Mordo kissed the top of Stephen’s head.

“Good, now that that’s settled,” Wong said, grabbing the ultrasound wand. “Let’s take a look at your little one.”

Stephen rolled up his shirt, exposing his belly. He shivered at the goop spread across it. The pressure of the wand on his body was a bit more firm. “Ow…” he mumbled.

“Sensitive?” Wong noted. On the screen, the blurry images came into focus. All three looked closely. To Stephen, he could faintly make out the baby’s body. Mordo couldn’t see anything.

“There they are,” Wong pointed out for them to see. “About five and a half inches, I’d say. The size of a large bell pepper.”

Mordo nodded, able to picture that. “What else can you tell?”

Wong moved the wand around Stephen’s belly. He pouted as it slide down then back up. “Well, there’s one baby and everything looks pretty healthy. The umbilical cord is in place.”

“That’s good,” Stephen sighed. He glanced at the screen, happy to see their child. A short but skinny line moved across the screen towards the little bulb in the center.

“What was that?” Mordo asked, pointing to it. 

“I believe their arm,” Wong smiled. “They’re waving at you.”

Stephen chuckled and looked at his belly. “Hello baby!”

“Do you want to know what their gender is?” Wong asked, moving the wand lower.

“You can tell!?” Mordo stared at the screen. How could anyone make anything of it?

“Yes, and it’s fairly obvious,” Wong said. They both stared anxiously. “You’re having a-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!!
> 
> What do you think the baby is?
> 
> Also, I know I said no drama, but I couldn't resist some typical parental fears over their little baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said no drama...........but.

“You’re having a girl!” Wong smiled.

Both men were stunned and silent.

“A girl?” Mordo breathed, his eyes shimmering with tears.

Stephen nuzzled his lip and took Mordo’s hand. They were having a girl! He felt his own tears fall down his face. Mordo bowed his head, resting his forehead against Stephen’s and kissed him. Wong went about cleaning the equipment and putting it away, letting the soon-to-be parents have their moment.

“I can’t believe it,” Stephen sniffled, patting his damp belly. “A little girl.”

Mordo cupped the side of Stephen’s stomach and half laughed-half sobbed. “Yes...oh heavens, a daughter!”

“Wait…” Stephen wondered. “You’re a Baron, right?”

Mordo wiped his eyes and looked at Stephen. “By title, yes. I never officially took my place, but the rank still holds.”

“So...does that technically make her a princess or something?” Stephen asked.

Mordo chuckled. “In a way, if she chose to follow that path, but I would discourage her from doing so. She is the daughter of a Baron for now.  _ Our  _ daughter,” he added before kissing Stephen on the lips. “Our beautiful daughter.”

“You just like saying that word, don’t you?” Stephen teased him between kisses.

“Is a man not allowed to be happy for his fortunes?” Mordo teased back. “What more could I possibly want in my life than what I have now? A man who loves me,” Mordo kissed him again. “A daughter to raise and cherish,” he knelt down and kissed the side of Stephen’s belly and gazed fondly at the bump.

Stephen swore if hearts could pulse out of Mordo’s eyes like a cartoon, they would. “She’s not even born yet and she’s got you wrapped around her finger!”

“Then there’s no place I’d rather be,” Mordo smiled, helping Stephen sit up and lower his shirt. He pulled Stephen into a soft embrace, cupping the back of his head. They stayed there, enjoying the moment. Beside them, Wong carefully slipped the ultrasound photo on the table and stepped out. 

* * *

 

6 weeks later…

Stephen was plopped down happily in the gardens, having found a big, comfy futon to spread himself on. The plush pillows were doing wonders for his back as he reclined, book in hand. His stomach was the size of a soccer ball and stuck out from under his sky blue tunic. The neckline scooped low beneath his collarbone, but he preferred it that way. Any high collars irritated his skin and made Stephen feel like he was choking. 

He propped the book against his belly, reading idly. It was a cool spring day and the breeze was calming. The flowers were in bloom at Kamar-Taj and it couldn’t be a more perfect setting for Stephen to unwind in.

Mordo came out into the gardens after his class, carrying a small basket filled with lunch. He turned the corner and found Stephen, looking more breathtaking than ever before!

“May I join you?” he asked, holding up the brown wicker picnic basket.

“You never need to ask,” Stephen smiled, setting aside his book.

Mordo bent down, meeting Stephen halfway for a kiss. “You  look radiant,” he smiled.

Stephen blushed. If anything, this pregnancy was doing wonders for him! His hair was much healthier, thicker and lush. His skin had cleared up and almost had a glow to it. 

Mordo opened the lid of the basket and pulled out two plates. “I have no idea what you’re in the mood for, so I brought a little of everything,” he said, pulling out the small plastic tubs of food.

There was fresh fruits and veggies, some meat and cheese rolls, cucumber and cream cheese sandwiches- “I brought pesto,” Mordo mentioned, giving Stephen a playful wink. -a small bowl of chicken soup, pasta with olive oil and herbs, and a nice bowl of ambrosia salad.

Mordo filled their glasses with a weird purple drink and Stephen frowned. “That some kind of potion?” he asked.

“No,” Mordo chuckled, taking a sip. “It’s a special delicacy. Wong’s Lavender lemonade!”

“Lavender...lemonade?” Stephen asked. Mordo held out a cup with a small amount poured in. Stephen sniffed it before taking a small sip. He raised a surprised eyebrow. “Not bad! It’s really subtle.”

Mordo smiled. “I knew you’d like it.” He filled Stephen’s glass then his own. They enjoyed their lunch, having little bits of everything. Stephen didn’t touch the pesto this time around and Mordo couldn’t help but feel relieved. As he cleared their plates and grabbed spoons for their dessert, Mordo reached into his pocket.

“Stephen, there’s...something I’d like to discus,” he said fondly, taking Stephen’s hand.

“Okay.”

“Call me old fashioned, but...I’d like us to be bonded,” Mordo said, pulling out a small blue velvet box and placing it in Stephen’s hand.

Stephen’s eyes widened and Mordo swore he saw the man’s pupils dilate. “Ho-ly...are you serious!? Did you just propose to me?”

Mordo chuckled and opened the box. Inside on the silk bed was a silver and black oxidized scroll ring. The engravings flowed over one another like waves of water or vines. Inside the band were engraved words in a language Stephen didn’t know.

“What’s it say?” he asked, delicately turning the box around to read it.

“It says ‘The voice of actions speaks louder than the voice of words’,” Mordo answered, taking the ring out. “In all my life, those words have been absolute truth. Even now, with you, they continue to guide me.” He held up Stephen’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “I could never find the words to truly tell you how much you have changed my life, Stephen. It seems that the universal ritual of two becoming one, both physically and spiritually, is the only way left for me.”

“Karl…” Stephen breathed, unaware that he was crying again. His eyes were sapphire blue and it made him look like a porcelain doll. 

Mordo eased his way off of the futon and respectfully got down on one knee before him. “Stephen Vincent Strange, will you do me the honor of accepting my hand, my life, in marriage?”

If it were possible to combust from the overflow of emotions, Stephen would. Now he understood why girls got so blubbery during proposals! 

“Y-yes!” he hiccuped, watching as the ring slid perfectly onto his finger. Mordo all but climbed up onto the futon, laying beside Stephen and pressed him into the pillow, kissing him passionately, leaving little love bites on his lower lip until both men were breathless.

As they lay there, Stephen held his hand over them, admiring the ring. “This is...really beautiful. Where’d you find it?”

Mordo sighed, as if in deep thought and smiled. “The Ancient One presented it to me when she promoted me as her second-in-command.”

“Karl, I can’t-”

“You will,” he urged, cupping Stephen’s cheek. “I once told you I had been rude and disrespectful,  _ like you _ , when I came here. In fact, I may have been worse. She never once gave up on me. She helped me escape the life I once had and I was reborn here. It is only fitting that the symbol of my transition from one life to the next should represent this new stage in life as well.”

“Damn,” Stephen muttered. “Are you always this eloquent?”

Mordo laughed and shook his head. “It isn’t my intention, Stephen.”

As the sun began to set, Mordo cleaned up their lunch and helped Stephen to his feet. He was getting bigger and bigger everyday. Stephen wasn’t quite hobbling yet, but his legs were beginning to cramp. Back in their room, Mordo drew a bath for them, adding some chamomile oil to the water. 

He helped Stephen undress, marveling at how his body was changing. His stomach was stretched out, forming the half dome where their daughter grew. His pectorals weren’t as inflated as they had been, but they held their shape. From the back, Mordo couldn’t even tell Stephen was pregnant. His body frame still held its figure there. Taking his hands, Mordo supported Stephen as he stepped over the tub’s brim and sat down, sighing at the warm water.

“Joining me?” Stephen asked.

“Of course.”

Mordo stripped his clothes and stepped in, positioning himself behind Stephen, allowing the expecting man to rest against him. His hands instantly went to Stephen’s belly, rubbing water over it. He watched as the oils danced over his skin, making him silky smooth.

“What should we name her?” Stephen asked.

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Mordo admitted. 

“We still have time,” Stephen smiled, closing his eyes. He could fall asleep right now…

“Yes, we do,” Mordo kissed the top of Stephen’s head.

* * *

A few days passed and Stephen found himself in the library, helping sort out books returned by students. It was a good way for him to pass the time without overworking himself. It gave Wong the chance to watch over Stephen, but also to have a daily excuse to rub Stephen’s belly. He called it a brief check up, but Stephen smirked. He knew better.

“Hey Wong?” Stephen asked as he set a stack of beginner spellbooks on the table.

“Yes, Stephen?”

“I was wondering, well Karl and I were,” Stephen said, “Since you’ve been so helpful and it’s pretty obvious that you...like our baby-”

Stephen could barely hold back his grin when he saw Wong truly smile. “Yeeaaah?” he asked anxiously.

Stephen chuckled. “We want you to be her godfather-”

“Yes!!” Wong exclaimed, fist pumping the air. Then he cleared his throat, composing himself as several students passed. “I am honored by your decision, Stephen. I will not fail you.”

Stephen snickered and rolled his eyes. He turned to start piling the books into the cart, feeling happier than ever when the warning bell echoed.

Everyone froze and stared at the sanctum portals.

“Hong Kong…” Stephen breathed. Oh god...what could be happening?

Immediately the hall was flooded with sorcerers charging towards the door. At the end was Mordo, dressed in his green attire. “Stephen, get to our room. Now!” he ordered, racing past without so much as looking at Stephen. He couldn’t. One look and he’d be by his lover’s side.

Stephen was frozen, watching as they raced through the door. A loud explosion rocked the foundation and Stephen stumbled back. Wong ran, catching Stephen from the back and breaking his fall. He took Stephen’s full weight on his chest, hands coming up to stabilize and support him and the baby. 

“Are you alright!?” Wong yelled over the commotion.

“Y-yes!” Stephen gasped, holding his belly in his arms.

As Stephen got to his feet, he swore he heard a horse cry out. Why was there a horse in Kamar-Taj? Wong held onto him, keeping a firm hand on Stephen’s back. “Stephen...you must get out of here,” Wong pushed him towards the exit. He knew that sound anywhere…

Believing that Stephen was on his way out, Wong headed for the sanctum doors. He pulled the Wand of Watoomb out of his clothes, ready to fight. Just as he stepped on the platform, a malicious laugh echoed through the halls.

“ _ How exquisite! Baron Mordo, the Sorcerer Supreme! Oh, what fun I shall have with your nightmares!” _

Stephen froze by the doorway. It couldn’t be…

From where he stood, he could see the door to Hong Kong. Chaos and destruction riddled the sanctum. Stephen had never felt so helpless. He started moving towards the door. He had to do  _ something! _

“Stephen, no!” Wong yelled from inside the sanctum. He was guarding the door as black wisps, demons and monsters charged. 

Beyond that, in the middle of the sanctum, a gargantuan black horse with piercing blood red eyes stood proudly. Grey saliva pooled from its rotten mouth. Its master sat on its back, his matted black hair floating around his head, as if he were floating underwater. His skin was pasty white and black veins covered his body. His serpent green eyes locked onto Stephen.

“ _ What is this? An unborn child!”  _ Nightmare cackled, raising his scythe. Fresh blood dripped from the blade. The horse turned towards the door and began charging.

“NO!” Stephen could hear Mordo’s panicked scream. He saw his lover raise his arms above his head, forearms crossing over one another. Mordo slammed his arms straight into the ground, sending a snow white, pulsing shockwave towards them.

Wong backed up just as the wave hit. Suddenly, the door to Hong Kong simply vanished. All that remained was the stone walls of Kamar-Taj. Inside the New York and London sanctums, a crash was heard one after the other before the dust settled and a ringing silence overtook them all.

The masters of the sanctums appeared, all looking grim. “It is done,” Tina nodded.

“W-what?” Stephen stuttered, staring at the wall. The door was gone! “No...no no no no no!” he cried, running to it. The stones were icy cold to the touch. “What? Where-”

“The sanctum is sealed,” Wong said gravely, standing behind Stephen. 

“Sealed?” Stephen turned around. Tears were pouring down his face. “Wong..w-w-wha-where is he!? Where-it..it’s-he’s gone!”

“Hong Kong has been sealed off. Whatever is inside the sanctum, human or not, is locked in there. Only the Sorcerer Supreme can unlock it,” Wong explained, keeping a hand on Stephen’s back. 

Stephen heard what Wong said, but nothing was registering. Karl was gone! Trapped with that...monster! “No...no, he-he can’t. NO!” Stephen screamed, punching the wall where the door had been. Where Karl had been seconds before. “No, no, no!” Stephen cried, collapsing to his knees. 

“It was the only way to contain Nightmare and protect us all,” Tina said, her heart breaking at the sight. “He wouldn’t have done this-”

“I don’t care!” Stephen sobbed, clawing at the wall. “W-wong...p-pl-please open it. I-I can’t...he’s there w-w-with that...that thing!”

Wong got to his knees beside Stephen, carefully placing his hands over Stephen’s. He pulled the man away, holding Stephen tightly. The pregnant man buried his face in Wong’s chest, sobbing and babbling incoherently. Wong stared at the wall, tears welling up in his own eyes. 

  
There was nothing they could do but wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But they're engaged!! Right!? *slinks off into darkness*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordo and Stephen are reunited.

A gloomy cloud hovered over Kamar-Taj the days following Nightmare’s attack. The air was thick with grief, tension, and an overall melancholy atmosphere. No one smiled and no one dared laugh. It was miserable throughout the sanctum. Everyone knew, yet no one said a word.

Ever since the Hong Kong sanctum was sealed, Stephen was in a depressed state. He barely left the Sorcerer Supreme’s suite. If anyone dared passed by, more often than not, they could hear faint sobs from within. 

Only Wong was permitted to enter, bringing food and drink for the expecting man. The girls from the healing rooms had begged Wong to deliver the baby blankets they’d knit, but he held them off. It wasn’t the right time. 

He carried a tray with soup, bread, and a salad, a few desserts and his signature lemonade.

“Stephen,” Wong announced himself before entering. As he approached the bed, he sighed.

Stephen hadn’t shaved and his facial hair was beginning to show. Not as prominently as when he first arrived, but it was a thin layer of fuzz. His eyes were glazed and weary, puffy and sore from crying. His belly was growing by the day and was now very visible beneath the bedsheets. He held the pillow Mordo slept with on his stomach, arms wrapped tightly around it. He rested his chin on it, inhaling the lingering fragrance of his fiance.

“You need to eat,” Wong urged. “If not for yourself, then for your child.”

Stephen glanced at him, lip quivering. Wong could see it: the floodgates were straining to withhold the wave of emotions. He quickly sat on the edge of the bed, quick to gather Stephen in his arms. He felt his shoulder dampen as Stephen wept, his entire body shaking. Stephen gasped loudly before crying, the pitiful hiccups interrupting him. He whined, almost sounding like a dog and Wong felt his heart ache.

“He  _ will  _ return,” Wong promised. “This is not the first time he has faced Nightmare.”

Wong wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say as Stephen cried only harder. It had been 1 week since the door was sealed. One tortuously long week. No word had come from Hong Kong and even Wong was beginning to worry. He had to stay positive for everyone’s sakes. Mordo would come back. He had to.

“Wong…” Stephen moaned, sniffling. “Wha-what if-”

“Don’t,” he said firmly. “Do not let your mind imagine the worst. Do you think Karl is not strong enough to face this demon?”

“Of course not!” Stephen sniveled, wiping his nose with the back of his bandaged hand. “I just...I need him.”

“I know,” Wong whispered. “But what he needs more than anything is a healthy fiance to come home to. A healthy child to kick at his hand. Karl needs to have that strengthen him. He is defending you, so you cannot let yourself despair like this.”

Stephen puckered his lips up. “Y-you’re right...he took the bowl of soup and sipped it slowly. The broth warmed him and the baby. He put a hand over his belly and sighed. “Thank you,” he muttered.

“I promised Karl I would watch over you when he couldn’t,” Wong said, pouring him a glass. “Also, as godfather, I can’t let you sit here and feel sorry for yourself.”

Stephen huffed, taking the glass. There wasn’t much to say so they sat in silence. Wong made sure he ate at least half the food presented. When Stephen looked groggy, Wong excused himself. Stephen lay on his side with a pillow between his legs for comfort. Mordo’s pillow was still tight in his arms as he dozed off.

* * *

Stephen lost track of how much time had passed. He eventually returned to the library to help sort books. It kept his mind occupied for a short time. Whenever he pushed the cart near the exit, Stephen stopped, staring at the doors to the sanctums.

Hong Kong was still missing after a week and 3 days.

The plain wall taunted him. It was a constant reminder. He forced himself away, finishing his duties for the day. It wasn’t required he help, but Wong didn’t object. It kept Stephen’s mind off of Mordo. When he was finished, Stephen silently excused himself back to his bedroom for the night.

Wong watched him leave and sighed. This was no good. He didn’t know what else to do to make Stephen happy. The poor man was wasting away mentally.

Suddenly behind him, Wong heard the stones scraping and turned. His eyes widened as the door to Hong Kong fabricated itself. The doors swung open, dust floating in. Wong ran for it as the injured students who’d fought came through. He searched every body that walked past him, stopping and feeling his stomach drop at the sight before him.

Daniel and Tina, the two other Masters of the sanctums, had Mordo’s arms strung over their shoulders, helping him walk in. His head was bowed as he dragged his feet. Daniel exchanged a look with Wong. Once inside Kamar-Taj, they carefully lowered him down and Wong could finally see the true extend of his injuries.

A large gash went from below Mordo’s nostril down over his lip and to his chin. It was scabbed over, the skin already scarring underneath. His skin was pale and ashy, his limbs trembling from lack of nourishment and sleep. When Mordo lolled his head back, forcing his eyes open, Wong could see the blood vessels had burst, covering the white of his right eye. Dry blood caked Mordo’s face, neck and chest. His clothes were shredded, hanging off his body. There was a hastily wrapped bandaged around his ribcage.

“Is...Ste-” Mordo rasped, just barely conscious. “Steph-”

“He is alive,” Wong said calmly. “Heartbroken, but alive.”

Mordo closed his eyes. That was all he needed to know. He went slack in their arms, pushed beyond his physical and mental limits. 

“You must get to the infirmary,” Daniel urged Mordo, patting the man’s cheek lightly.

Mordo shook his head. “Mmm...n-no. Must see-need to find Stephen-”

“He is resting and will be here in the morning,” Wong said. “You cannot go to him in this state.”

Mordo groaned. While he knew Wong was right, he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Stephen and never come out. He nodded weakly and allowed the three of them to take him down to the healing rooms. There, his wounds were tended to, broken bones mended, and a plush, warm bed with heated blankets waited for him. While it wasn’t ideal, Mordo accepted it and fell into the deepest sleep of his life.

* * *

When Mordo finally regained consciousness, it was near 3pm the next day. He groaned and rubbed his head. With the protective spells around him, Mordo did not dream nor have nightmares. It had done wonders for his body and while he was far from thoroughly healed, it was acceptable.

Bathing once more, he caught sight of his reflection. His eye was still swollen and bloody, the cut on his face was raised and tender. His lips were sore and he grimaced at yet another ugly deformed mark upon his face. Mordo shook his head. How would Stephen see him now? Would he look upon Mordo in disgust? No doubt he was angry for Mordo locking him away and for so long!

Still, Mordo gathered his courage and made his way back to the Sorcerer Supreme’s bedroom. His heavy, weary feet carried him to the doors and he hesitated before entering.

The sight before him was so utterly beautiful, Mordo could have sworn he was dreaming.

Stephen wore a long flowing lavender nightgown that accentuated his large belly. How had he grown so much in only a week and a half? He was barefoot and held a small book in his arms as he sat by the open window, the breeze lifting his hair from his face. As soon as the door creaked, Stephen turned his attention-

The book fell to the floor with a soft  _ thump. _

“I apologize,” Mordo breathed, stepping in and shutting the doors behind him, “for my delay.”

He had never seen anyone move so quickly, especially a heavily pregnant man, and before he knew it, Mordo had his arms full of Stephen, their lips smashing together. Mordo groaned at the sensitive scar on his lips, but the pain dulled away with each pecked kiss. His hands immediately went to the curve of Stephen’s front. It was as though he’d doubled in size!  Stephen's hands were everywhere on him. Running through his hair, cupping his neck, his shoulders, pressed flat against his chest, around his waist; anywhere Stephen could reach. Tears were flowing from his eyes and he hiccuped, burying his face in Mordo’s neck. He couldn’t form a coherent word, barely a moan or a whine and Mordo only held him closer.

“Forgive me, Stephen!” Mordo sobbed, holding his fiance close. “I had no choice! I couldn’t let him hurt you! Or our child…”

Stephen squeezed his eyes and nodded. “...hate you,” he finally mumbled. “Dear god, d-do you have any idea how...you’re so stupid!” Stephen weakly smacked his chest. “You’re so stupid, Karl. You could’ve been killed!”

“I know,” he let Stephen continue his attempted punches and slaps. He deserved it anyhow. “But I couldn’t let you-”

“Stop,” Stephen sighed, finally looking him in the eyes. “Just...d-don’t  _ ever _ do that again!”

“I swear it,” Mordo said, guiding Stephen to their bed. He made sure Stephen was laying down properly before snuggling beside him. It was hard to lay on top of Stephen with his belly in the way, so Mordo laid on his side and wrapped his arms around his lover. They kissed again, Mordo gently tugging on Stephen’s lower lip. Back in the warmth of their bed, with Stephen’s scent enticing his senses once again, Mordo felt groggy. He blinked heavily and sighed, resting his cheek on Stephen’s shoulder.

“What...happened?” Stephen asked. “Did you even sleep?"

Mordo shook his head. “I couldn’t. If one falls asleep in the presence of Nightmare, you are at his mercy. He will take your astral form and trap it in his Dream Dimension and force you to relive your worst nightmares over and over again.”

Stephen shivered. It was just like his time loop with Dormammu but worse. “Karl…” 

“I had to protect you,” he replied, cupping Stephen’s cheek. “He saw you-”

“Our baby?” Stephen asked fearfully. “He knows, doesn’t he?”

“Yes,” Mordo confessed. “He looked into my mind and saw our consummation. It has been ages since a child was born at Kamar-Taj. The power a newborn possess is the most sacred, most pure and relentless magic ever known. If it is taken by the wrong person, that virginal magic can be wielded to create horrific catastrophes. It would be a dream come true for Nightmare to have that power.”

Stephen huddled closer to Mordo. He couldn’t imagine such agony coming to their little girl. No wonder Mordo had made such a choice.

“Where is he now?” Stephen asked, resting his forehead against Mordo’s.

“Back in his Dream Dimension. We defeated his foes and he retreated.”

“For now,” Stephen finished, feeling his stomach twist. Mordo nodded and closed his eyes. Stephen had never seen him so vulnerable and drained before. “You fought him so hard, didn’t you?”

“I couldn’t allow him entry to Kamar-Taj. He would have slaughtered you and taken our child, harnessing what magic he could,” Mordo whispered, his eyes burning with tears. “There was no other way to stop him.”

“I understand,” Stephen nodded. He pet the top of Mordo’s head. “You were only doing your duty.”

Mordo leaned into Stephen’s touch and sighed. His hand was lying protectively over Stephen’s belly. “My, how you’ve gone!” he commented softly. The translucent fabric looked lovely on his pale skin and Mordo pushed it up. He gently pressed his lips to the curve of Stephen’s stomach, kissing a path down the side. He traced a finger around Stephen’s navel and kissed below it.

Stephen groaned, clutching his stomach and Mordo gasped simultaneously. 

“What was-?” Stephen asked, gasping when he felt it again. His stomach throbbed and it felt like a tiny pulse came from within.

“She’s moving,” Mordo realized. “Stephen...my god, she’s wiggling!”

“Yeah, I can feel it!” Stephen groaned. Mordo put his hand on the side of Stephen’s belly. There it was again...the faint  _ thump _ against his palm.

“Hello,” Mordo whispered to Stephen’s belly, kissing where he’d felt his growing daughter. She wiggled again in response to his voice. “Oh, little one, be still. You’re okay.”

Stephen sniffled, watching as Mordo talked to his stomach. It was so strange, but it was such a wonderful sight. “I...came up with a name for her,” he said, smiling.

“What?” Mordo wondered. 

“Rosalind,” Stephen smiled.

“It’s beautiful. You were reading Shakespeare while I was away?” Mordo grinned.

“It kept me occupied,” Stephen gestured to the fallen book by the window.

Mordo smiled and rested his cheek carefully on Stephen’s swollen belly. “What do you think, little one? Shall we call you Rosalind?”

  
She wiggled happily and both men shared a chuckle. “Rosalind it is,” Mordo declared, crawling back up to kiss his fiance once more. It was the perfect homecoming. Nothing could be better, Mordo decided, as he pulled the blankets up over them both. With Stephen in his arms, Mordo slipped away into another deep sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bundle of joy is here!!

Mordo blinked heavily, his vision coming into focus. Stephen was tucked gently under their blankets, still sleeping. What a beautiful sight he was to wake to! Through the translucent fabric he wore, Mordo could see his fair skin and his darkened nipples. The nubs were erect against the silk, both a dark shade of crimson. His pecs had begun to lose their perfect square shape and had a slight sag to them. Mordo noticed the very sides of them beneath his armpits had tiny off-white stretch marks forming. He pouted at the sight, but they were still beautiful. Stephen’s pecs now laid on top of his swollen belly, leaving no space between them. 

At his waist and hips were the same off-white stretch marks. They were minimal, no bigger than the lines on the palms of his hands. Still, Mordo cherished each one. He lay there, simply admiring the sight before him. Stephen was absolutely stunning and it amazed Mordo daily that he was carrying a child-  _ their  _ child- their Rosalind and she would soon be joining them.

Mordo checked the journal laying on his desk beside the bed. 

Stephen was now 30 weeks pregnant. They were slowly inching closer towards the due date. Mordo had no idea how he was going to survive the next 9 weeks. There was so much to plan! 

There was the bassinet, the endless supply of baby clothes, blankets, hats, pacifiers, and all the stuffed animals she was sure to receive. They would need a sling wrap for Stephen and Karl so they could carry her, a stroller and bottles (in case Stephen wasn’t present to nurse her for whatever reason), and of course all the supplies for changing her tiny diapers. They would need a small bathing tub for her and baby body wash and towels for her. Of course, they couldn’t forget the nightlight and bedtime story books and-

“A penny for your thoughts?” Stephen teased, interrupting Mordo’s endless thought process.

“I’m afraid it would cost you more than that,” Mordo smiled, turning over to kiss his lover. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Stephen smiled. It almost impossible for him to move on his own. He seemed to be growing by the hour, his stomach stretching wider and farther out to accommodate their daughter.

Mordo cupped Stephen’s shaven cheek and kissed him properly, sucking on his bottom lip. He delighted in the way Stephen moaned lightly under his breath and moved closer. Mordo rolled onto his stomach beside his lover, propping himself up on his elbows. He knelt down, giving Stephen several, quick, sensual, lazy kisses on the lips. His hands wandered down, softly teasing Stephen’s swollen pecs. They were almost too big for him to cup in one hand anymore. He caught the tender nub between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it. The way Stephen gasped under him went straight to Mordo’s groin. Carefully, he placed his lips over Stephen’s nipple, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Stephen bucked his body as much as he could, gasping and arching his back.

Mordo tightened his lips over the nub, kissing and sucking on it. His other hand was busy giving Stephen’s other nipple some attention as he kneaded his pec. Mordo watched in fascination as a milky white drop oozed out the tip. At the same moment, a strange bitter sweet drop landed on his tongue. He kissed Stephen’s pec and sat up, the sight before he strangely erotic. 

“K-karl….” Stephen whined breathlessly. “P-please…”

“I’ve got you,” he replied. Mordo fetched the small bottle of oil from the nightstand. “We must be gentle. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Stephen bit his lip and nodded, lifting his hips so Mordo could slide a pillow underneath. He watched with hungry eyes as Mordo removed his pajama pants, exposing his hard erection, surrounded by neatly trimmed black curly hair. He dripped the oil onto the tip before rubbing it all over, his dark brown eyes meeting Stephen’s.

“It’s been awhile,” Mordo added as he helped Stephen roll onto his side. With his back presented to Mordo, he peeled back the layers of Stephen’s loose pajama bottoms. Mordo couldn’t resist taking a handful of Stephen’s ass and giving it a proper squeeze.

“Aah!” Stephen half gasped-half giggled. He glanced over his shoulder, smirking at his fiance. Mordo gently lubed the puckered skin, pressing his fingers in. The last time he had done this, they had no time to properly enjoy the moment. That night in Hong Kong, in the  _ alleyway _ of all places! Mordo held onto that memory. How he and Stephen practically jumped at one another, frantic and desperate. 

Now this time….he was going to enjoy himself, and his lover. Mordo eased two fingers inside Stephen, massaging the wet, loosened skin he felt. He had never been more gentle with anything in his life.

“Does that hurt?” Mordo asked, his voice husky. He kissed along the curve of Stephen’s neck.

“Feels good,” Stephen hummed, arching his head back to kiss Mordo’s lips. “Never knew you could be this delicate with me. Not like last time!”

“Last time, the world was falling apart around us,” Mordo pointed out as he began to scissor Stephen’s hole open. The skin gave way almost too easy. “Or putting itself back together, I forget.”

“Mmm yeah,” Stephen sighed. 

Satisfied that Stephen’s skin was prepared, Mordo tucked an arm under Stephen’s leg, lifting it into the air. He wrapped Stephen’s knee around his hip, guiding his erection to his entrance. Pressing in ever so slowly, Mordo moaned wantonly, biting his lip. The delicious heat engulfed him and it took all his strength to not fuck Stephen senseless into the sheets. He couldn’t, not with little Rosalind present, and it felt strangely awkward to know she was there. It was almost like having a third party watch them. Mordo sighed when his front pressed up against Stephen’s back. 

He planted kisses all along Stephen’s arm, up his shoulder and to his neck. “So….lovely,” he breathed. Mordo rolled his hips forward, being discreet about his movements. It was slow and tender as if they were rolling through waves of heavy water. Their breathing was synced as Stephen tried to roll his hips back to meet Mordo.

He reached around, cupping a handful of Stephen’s pec and gave it a soft, affectionate squeeze. His thumb graced the base of his nipple and a small drop of opaque milk oozed out.

“Oh god, Karl!” Stephen whined, shivering as the drop trickled down his bare chest. It was such a bizarre sight, but to both men, it seemed so very natural.

“Look at you,” Karl marveled, kissing Stephen’s cheek. “How one can  _ grow  _ another human inside themselves is such a miracle, Stephen. I cannot wait to see you nourishing our child.”

Stephen moaned, tossing his head back. He had never been more turned on in all his life. His nerves were firing off pleasure like explosions and Mordo’s compassionate words were driving him closer and closer to the edge. He cried out when those dark, plump lips kissed his nipple. It was odd to feel the milk being pulled from his body, even if it was a few drops. 

With another cry, Stephen jerked his hips and came. Mordo followed soon after, pulling out before he reached climax. He wrapped a portion of the blanket around himself, watching as the cotton was stained and sticky. Mordo sat up and pulled the soiled sheet off of them both, rolled it up and tossed it on the floor. Another fresh blanket appeared at their feet and Mordo tugged it towards them. Stephen rolled slowly onto his back, his face pink and flustered.

“That was...uh, wow, that was nice,” Stephen grinned.

Mordo only hummed and cupped his lover’s face. “You are absolutely beautiful, Stephen,” he whispered. 

“So are you,” Stephen replied. He brought his hand up, the tremor almost permanent, and traced a single finger across the new scar on Mordo’s face. It had healed and now had a rustic reddish-brown tone to it. Mordo kissed the pad of Stephen’s finger as it ghosted over his lips.

“Hardly,” Mordo muttered, closing his eyes. “These marks-”

“Are a reminder of how strong you are,” Stephen cut him off. “Of how brave, courageous and selfless you are. You were willing to defend us with your life. This is a reminder of that,” Stephen traced the scar again. “No one else would have done what you did. And now I know, more than ever, I made the right choice to be with you, Karl.”

“Oh Stephen,” Mordo breathed, tears falling from his eyes. He had never heard those words spoken to him before. No one had ever described him as beautiful or brave. No one never showed Mordo such adoration. “I love you,” he whispered. “I love you with all my heart and soul.”

“I love you too,” Stephen held his fiance close, kissing his forehead. “My brave knight.”

* * *

It seemed in a blink of an eye, their bedroom had now become a nursery. The white bassinet with perfectly pink ribbons was set up beside their bed. A pink pillow was nestled inside it. The hood had ivory lace sewn onto the panels, with pink bows on each end. The sturdy wood was painted white and had two curved bottoms so they could rock Rosalind to sleep.

A dresser had been designed, filled with clothes of every color and size. On top was a tiny onesie and matching hat. It was classic baby pink with white polka dots. Little white socks with pink bows on it were set on the side.

“In case she gets cold,” Mordo had said as he lay the outfit out.

Stephen sat in their bed, smirking and chuckling to himself. He had never seen this side of Mordo before and it was downright adorable. He watched as Mordo went through the pile of baby blankets and swaddling in the bottom drawer.

“Shall we go with the pink one or the purple one?” Mordo asked, unfolding each one and examining them. The pink one was pure cotton and thick, ideal for keeping her warm. The purple one had silk edges, but it was rather thin. 

“We’ll use both of them either way,” Stephen pointed out, smiling as he drank his tea. “But pink, to match the endless theme.”

Mordo chuckled and set it beside her little outfit. It was going to be perfect! He turned to face his fiance. “Forgive me, this is all new to me,” Mordo blushed. 

“I know,” Stephen chuckled. “It is for me too.”

Mordo sat down beside Stephen, combing some of his hair from his face. “I am rarely an anxious man-”

“You could’ve fooled me,” Stephen snorted, leaning into Mordo’s touch. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man more concerned about an outfit before!”

Mordo’s blush deepened. He couldn’t help it. He was only days away now from being a father. There was so much to be prepared for and he wanted their daughter to have everything she ever wanted. “I simply want her to be happy,” he whispered.

“She will be,” Stephen kissed his cheek. “She’s already spoiled and she’s not even born yet!”

Both men chuckled, glancing at Stephen’s gargantuan belly. Wong had told them she would be ready any day now. It was simply a matter of waiting. Unlike a traditional pregnancy, there would be no endless hours of waiting for Stephen to dilate and push; it was going to be a simple C-section. Mordo was relieved to hear the news and so was Stephen. He didn’t need to think of how he could possibly deliver a baby naturally.

“She may be spoiled, but she will not take it for granted,” Mordo reminded Stephen as he went to check on the bassinet again. There was only so many times he could re-tie the ribbons, but Stephen kept silent. He sat up in bed, reaching over to grab the teapot to refill his cup. As he went to set it back down, it slipped from his hands.

The sound of it shattering on the ground made Mordo jump out of his skin. “Stephen!” he cried, rushing to his side. Stephen groaned, bent forward, clutching his stomach. “What is it?” Mordo panicked.

“Oh god, I think…” Stephen’s eyes went wide and his cheeks turned red. “Aaahh….”

Mordo pulled back the covers, finding the mattress soaked with fluid around Stephen’s intimate areas. 

“I think the  amniotic sac broke,” Stephen realized.

“The what?” Mordo was frantic. That didn’t sound good at all! “Stephen, what-”

Stephen laughed nervously, clutching his stomach. “Mordo, she’s ready. She needs to be delivered right now.”

_ Oh… _

Mordo grabbed his sling ring and opened a portal to the library. “Wong!” he yelled, sticking his head through it. Damn the rules, this was an emergency!

“Mordo, what is it?” Wong appeared and hurried through the gateway. As soon as he saw Stephen, he understood. “Remove the sheets and lay down flat,” he instructed. Wong conjured another gateway to the medical rooms, grabbing the tools and equipment he’d need. He hurried into their bathroom, calling for Mordo to follow him. They sanitized themselves and Wong pulled on a pair of latex gloves. They both dressed in sanitized garb and returned to the bedroom.

After setting the blankets around Stephen and pulling up a cart for his tools, Wong stood ready. The Cloak of Levitation hovered nearby, worried about what was happening. It floated near Stephen’s belly, the collar curving over.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Stephen tried to comfort the sentient fabric. 

The cloak didn’t seem convinced as Wong pushed up Stephen’s shirt and pulled his pajama bottoms down to his knees. Wong held his hands up, placing a numbing spell on Stephen’s lower body. The sensation of his abdomen and legs turning tingly and then nothing was a bit unnerving for Stephen, but it was going to save him in the long run. 

Wong squirted a bottle of antiseptic solution and rubbed Stephen’s belly down. Mordo sat beside Stephen, taking his hand gently and rubbing his thumb over the top. They exchanged hopeful but excited smiles.

“Are you ready?” Mordo asked. 

“Are you?” Stephen countered as Wong created a small shield to block Stephen’s view. He definitely didn’t need to see his body being cut open. When Wong lifted the small scalpel, the Cloak of Levitation launched and wrapped around his arm, knocking the scalpel to the ground.

“Whoa, whoa! Hey, buddy calm down, it’s fine!” Stephen yelled at it. Mordo grabbed a handful of fabric and yanked it away. 

“Cease your actions!” Mordo instructed the cloak. “If you intervene again, Stephen will be in danger. Our  _ child _ will be in danger!”

The cloak seemed to understand that and deflated, sinking away. It came to rest by Stephen’s head, patting his cheek. 

“Stop,” Stephen told it. “Settle down and be patient.”

Wong took a new, clean scalpel in hand. “Are you sure it’ll stay still?” he asked worryingly.

“It will,” Mordo shot the cloak a warning glare.

Satisfied, Wong began his work. Stephen felt a weird sensation at his groin. He knew what Wong was doing, but it felt like he was being ripped open. Mordo held his hand, cooing Stephen and running his fingers through his hair.

“That’s it, Stephen. Breathe...you’re doing wonderful,” Mordo whispered. He didn’t dare peek around the shield. It wouldn’t be fair to see their daughter first, especially when she was still inside Stephen’s body. 

Wong was silent as he worked. There was still fluid that needed to be drained and a simple spell cleared that up. He cut into the sac encased around the little baby, guiding her towards the exit. Very carefully, he inserted a tube into her tiny mouth so that the extra mucus in her lungs could be drained. He reached inside, cupping the back of her soaked head and shoulders, and eased her forward. Once her legs were in the clear, Wong lifted her out, covered in mucus and blood. The umbilical cord followed out, and so did the placenta. Wong removed the tube in her mouth and gave her a gentle pat on the back.

“ _ Waaahhh!” _

Her tiny little cries filled the room and for the first time in his life, Mordo was actually relieved to hear someone crying. Tears were blurring his vision as he bent down to kiss Stephen. They laughed together, overjoyed at the sound

Wong quickly cleaned her and wrapped her snuggly in a cloth. Cupping her in his arms, Wong couldn’t help but take a moment for himself. Little Rosalind was finally here and she was beautiful. She didn’t need any spell to cast a charm on him; it was simply done. 

“Here she is,” he smiled, walking around the shield. Mordo sat up, his eyes wide with fear and wonder. Wong approached him and passed the little bundle of joy into his arms.

“Oooh!” Mordo breathed, looking upon her face.

Rosalind had the most beautiful, golden caramel skin. A small patch of ebony hair was flattened against her tiny head. She had a tiny button nose and light tan lips. Her face was scrunched up as she cried, taking big deep breaths and tiny snorts.

“Waah! Waah!”

“Oh, be still, my angel,” Mordo breathed, gently pressing his lips to her forehead. “My little Rosalind.” Mordo had the biggest, widest grin on his face. It was almost heavenly how blissful he looked. 

Stephen watched, limp in his bed, happy beyond measure. The bundle looked even tinier in Mordo’s muscular arms. He was barely aware of Wong continuing the procedure down below.

Mordo simply sat there, looking at his daughter’s face. She had yet to open her eyes as they were squeezed shut. She wiggled in her clothed prison, crying and gurgling. This new environment was so different and scary!

“Don’t be afraid, Rosalind,” Mordo kissed her soft skin again and scooted closer to Stephen. “We’re right here.” 

As soon as Stephen saw her little face, he finally understood why Mordo reacted the way he did. Rosalind was beautiful. Every detail about her was breathtaking.

Mordo turned on the bed, ready to help pass over Rosalind into Stephen’s arms. Stephen reached out and stopped. In the air between them, his scared trembling hand hovered. Stephen bit his lip and shook his head.

“I...I can’t!” he gasped. He could barely carry 3 books from the library without it hurting! “What if I...I drop her? I-”

“You  _ won’t _ ,” Mordo reassured him. He saw the fear and implications in Stephen’s eyes and it truly broke his heart. The possibility that Stephen could never hold their daughter without pain in his hands. The cloak had wandered over to the dresser and returned with a cotton candy pink sling wrap. The collar held up the wrap and dropped it over Stephen’s head. He pushed an arm through and got the endless loop of fabric into position. 

Mordo gently bent over, arching his back as he placed Rosalind into the wrap, pulling the edges up she couldn’t fall out. Her tiny head rest against Stephen’s pec and she blindly bobbed her lips, automatically searching for his nipple. 

“Oh,” Stephen folded the swollen skin, angling his nipple and guided it to her tiny mouth. Almost instantly, she latched on, sucking as fast as she could. He cupped the back of her tiny body, keeping her in place. It tingled slightly as she fed and his fears soon melted away.

Mordo sat down and cupped Stephen’s face. “Do not ever, think for a single moment, you will never be able to hold her,” he said sternly. “I refuse to let you think such dark thoughts.”

“M’sorry,” Stephen mumbled, kissing Mordo’s palm. “I just-”

“I know…” Mordo nodded. 

Stephen glanced down at Rosalind, watching her contently suckle away. He bit his lip and smiled. “She’s so beautiful.”

“Yes, far beyond what I could have dreamed of,” Mordo agreed.

Both of them hardly noticed that Wong completed his work and lowered the shield around Stephen’s legs. He simply stood at the edge of the bed, watching the happy family. 

“I’ll never let anything happen to you,” Stephen vowed, tracing a finger along her tiny head. The grotesque contrast between his butchered skin and her flawless skin was enough to make Stephen cry again.

“Nor I,” Mordo whispered. “To both of you.”

Stephen shared a heartfelt smile with his fiancee, his blue eyes shimmering with tears. Mordo leaned in, kissing Stephen so tenderly; his hand now protectively cupping Rosalind’s body.

_ Click! _

They both turned, wondering where on earth Wong had gotten a digital camera. He stared at the screen and smiled. “Perfect,” he smiled, saving the photo.

Stephen yawned, suddenly exhausted and laid back against the pillows. Rosalind still held on, her little tongue sticking out the sides of her mouth as she drank. After several more tiny gulps, she let go and cooed softly.

“Shall I?” Mordo offered, anxious to hold her again. “So you can rest.”

Stephen chuckled and nodded. Mordo lifted her out of the sling wrap, his arm tucked under to provide a sturdy surface for her to lay on. His other arm came around, his bicep serving as a pillow and his hand cupped the side of her body. He rocked her gently, completely smitten.

Mordo looked over at Stephen who was fast asleep and smiled. He kissed Rosalind’s tiny head, shushing her as she cried and cooed, completely exhausted from her first exciting day. This, Mordo thought as she went to sleep in his arms, was the most perfect day of his life. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Stephen, Mordo, and Rosalind.

“I don’t understand how one so small,” Mordo contemplated as he washed his hands thoroughly, “can create so much...fecal matter.”

From his place in the window, Stephen snorted, holding Rosalind in her sling as she fed, and cupped the back of her head. “She’s just excreting extra discharge and mucus. It’s normal for babies at this age,” he explained.

“But  _ that much _ ?” Mordo was appalled, wiping his hands clean. He stood by the edge of their bed, admiring the new view. It still never ceased to amaze him that Stephen and he were actually parents!

Little Rosalind was 3 months old now. She had opened her eyes a few days after her birth. It was strange to see her brilliant blue eyes against her golden, light bronze skin but they were beginning to darken and would soon be a dark chocolate brown. Her hair reminded Stephen of a short buzz cut. It was fuzzy to the touch and he would trace a finger up and down the little nubs of hair. 

“Mmm!” she cooed, her mouth full of nipple as she drank.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Stephen pouted playfully. “Did I interrupt your breakfast?”

Mordo chuckled and walked towards them. 

His family.

He kissed Stephen’s forehead and smiled. “I love you,” Mordo whispered.

“Love you too,” Stephen replied, tilting his head back and puckering his lips up. Mordo grinned and indulged him, slowly pecking his fiancee’s lips. It was absolutely heaven. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment in time.

_ “Waaah!” _

They reluctantly pulled away from each other and chuckled.

“Oh, well excuse us for having a moment!” Stephen said exaggeratingly. “Someone is so needy.”

“Well, it certainly isn’t Rosalind,” Mordo teased.

Stephen scoffed, which soon turned into a chuckle. “Would you care to do the honors?”

Mordo happily scooped Rosalind from her sling, wearing her pink onesie with green leaves on the belly, and placed her on his chest, her little head resting on his shoulder. Mordo’s hand dwarfed her entire body as he gently burped her. He had a slight bounce in his hips as he pat her, a content smile on his face.

“ _ Uuurp!” _

“Oh goodness!” Mordo whispered under his breath. “Excuse you, young lady.”

“Yep, definitely my child,” Stephen grinned, tucking himself back in his shirt. 

Mordo glanced over at the pile of unused newborn diapers. “You needed more proof?”

“Hey!”

Both men laughed, and Stephen playfully stuck his tongue out. “I’m gonna shower.”

“Go, enjoy yourself,” Mordo said, cradling Rosalind in his arms. Her tiny lips were puckered into an O shape, her eyes bulging wide as she looked around, taking in the environment. She was rather quiet sometimes, which concerned Mordo, but she seemed happy to just look at everything.

He heard the water running from the bathroom and sighed. Life couldn’t get any better.

The cloak hovered near the door, its collar folded over. It was so curious about the tiny human, but Mordo never let it come close. After its fiasco during Stephen’s delivery, it knew to keep its distance unless called.

Mordo noticed it and bit his lip. “You can come closer,” he offered and the cloak floated over. It stood there, maintaining its shape and peeked down. The entire thing shivered as if a breeze was blowing straight down on it. Mordo didn’t know what to make of that. 

The collar waved, as if to say  _ “Hi baby!” _

Rosalind gazed up at it. For a split second, her chubby face was expressionless, then her toothless mouth opened and she squeaked.

The cloak scrunched up, bringing the hemmed edges to its middle. The collar flaps clapped and it spun around.

Mordo had never seen the relic behave this way! He laughed incredulously and took a step closer. “Do you like that?” he asked Rosalind. She squeaked again.

The cloak, very gently, brought its collar down and patted her tiny cheek. Unable to resist, it put both flaps on her cheeks and smushed them together, giving her tiny fish lips for a second. It was the closest it could do to pinching her cheeks.

Rosalind squealed in delight---then burst into tears.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Mordo backed away, consoling her. 

The cloak shot up to the ceiling, feeling so bad for making her cry. It just wanted to see the baby! It waved sadly. “ _ I’m sorry, baby!” _

“Everything okay?” Stephen stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a towel around his hips. His body was slowly returning to its normal shape. His stomach had a good layer of chub on it. His pecs were still swollen and full, much to Mordo’s delight. 

“She’s not ready yet,” he said irately, glancing up at the rafters towards the cloak coiled up there. “She doesn’t understand.”

“It’s okay,” Stephen comforted him, rubbing Mordo’s arm. “It’s just curious. I was a little freaked out when I first met the cloak.”

Mordo sighed and relaxed. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I just...want her to be safe and happy. I’m-”

“An overprotective father,” Stephen teased, pulling on a loose crimson robe. He rolled the flaps over his chest, making sure it would be easy to access when Rosalind needed another feeding. “It’s totally normal.”

“Stephen...you know why,” Mordo said darkly, his features growing stern and serious. He glanced at his fiancee, hoping Stephen caught the implication. 

“Yes, I do,” Stephen nodded. He never liked these talks. “As long as we stay in Kamar-Taj, your family won’t be able to bother us. Plus, everyone here is ready to defend Rosalind.”

Mordo nodded slowly. He looked down at the tiny bundle. She had dozed off, full of milk, and safe in her father’s arms. “The time will come-”

“And when it does, we’ll be ready,” Stephen said strongly. “Hey,” he stood in front of Mordo and tucked his trembling fingers under Mordo’s chin. “Nothing is going to happen. If your family thinks they can hurt us or try to take Rosalind away from us, they’ve got another thing coming. I know they’re your flesh and blood-”

“They mean  _ nothing _ to me,” Mordo hissed.

“Good, cause damn my oath, I will kill them if they try,” Stephen said, his eyes turning dark for a moment. 

Mordo reached out a hand, balancing Rosalind, and brought Stephen’s knuckles to his lips. He prayed things would never come to that, but hearing Stephen’s determination was all needed.

“Thank you, my love. I’m sorry to ruin our days like this,” Mordo apologized sheepishly. “You must understand. In all my life, I have only seen my family use one another as pawns for profit. Even I was born for a purpose. It wasn’t until the Ancient One freed me from my grandfather’s clutches that I realized I had a life of my own. I never knew how to live, how to make my own choices until I came here.”

Stephen winced. Mordo had rarely spoke of his childhood. Tiny stories like this really made him realize just how bad Mordo had it. 

“I never want any harm to come to her,” Mordo added. “She is my whole world..and so are you.”

“Same here,” Stephen smiled, kissing Mordo’s forehead. “Karl, please believe me. We have everything right here. We’re safe.”

Mordo nodded, leaning into Stephen’s kiss. He felt his hand suddenly grow hot and a nauseating stench filled the room.

“Heavens above!” Mordo gagged, racing to the changing station.

Stephen could only stand there, hands on his knees as he howled with laughter.

* * *

The next day was perfect for a picnic, so Stephen organized one. He found the woven basket Mordo had tucked away and filled it with all sorts of goodies. Filling up their diaper bag with supplies, both men headed for the gardens.

Rosalind was in a little yellow dress with yellow and white taffeta roses lining the skirt edge. She looked like a tiny yellow puff in Mordo’s arms as he carried her. 

They found a spot by the water fountain and Stephen laid out the blanket. Rosalind sat up in her father’s lap, head twisting and turning every few seconds. There were so many flowers and bushes and trees and white puffs in the sky!

“How’s my little angel?” Wong joined them on his break, sitting down next to Stephen.

“ _ Your _ little angel?” Mordo asked, watching as Rosalind mouthed his thumb.

Wong only grinned, making baby faces at her. ‘Hello!” he chuckled. “Coochie coochie coo!” he wiggled his finger under her chin and Rosalind squealed happily. Sometimes her squeaks were ear-splitting and Mordo closed his eyes.

He all but snuggled Rosalind out of Mordo’s lap, propping her on his arm. Rosalind lay against his bicep, her tiny hands grasping his shoulder. Mordo winced, holding a hand out. She had no support behind her back and if she leaned too far, she’d fall!

But then Wong put a protective hand on her and he sighed. “Don’t you look so pretty in your little dress? Yes, you do! Like a little princess!” Wong cooed her, talking in his baby voice. “And  _ who _ picked it out for you?"

“You did,” Stephen chuckled, watching happily.

“That’s right, Uncle Wong did!”

“Uncle?” Mordo raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were her godfather.”

“I am, but I don’t plan on being called that,” Wong said, cradling Rosalind. 

Stephen rolled his eyes and relaxed, opening the basket and pulling out the sandwich he’d made. Mordo took his own, enjoying several bites. Just as Stephen was about bite into his, Rosalind fussed and started mouthing against Wong’s shirt.

“Whoa, hey now, that’s not my job!” Wong said, holding her out. 

Stephen hummed, setting his food aside. “I don’t get a bite first?” he teased, taking Rosalind back. Pulling the folds of his shirt, he guided Rosalind to his chest. He winced as she clamped her lips tightly. “Oww! Hey, not so hard. It’s not going anywhere,” he said, patting her head.

Mordo chuckled and held up Stephen’s sandwich for him. “Here,” he offered.

Stephen took a bite and sighed. “Ah nemmer gedda bwek!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Wong frowned.

“Izzn’t mah line?” Stephen asked, swallowing his bite. “Honestly, though.”

Mordo chuckled and poured a glass of lemonade for his fiancee. “I pray she doesn’t inherit  _ all _ your bad habits.”

“I don’t have bad habits,” Stephen fired back playfully. 

Wong and Mordo glared at him. “OH please!” “I beg to differ, Stephen.”

* * *

As the sunset, Mordo changed Rosalind into her fleece onesie, zipping it up the leg and to her chest. He left a little room around her neck and lifted her up. She yawned, her tiny mouth stretched wide. Getting into bed, he gently placed her between himself and Stephen. They created a little fort with their bodies. She lay on her back with her arms by either side of her head, making tiny fists, and blinking heavily as sleep overtook her.

  
Stephen smiled, placing his arm above her head, fingers playing with Mordo’s shirt. They exchanged sleepy expressions and nuzzled closer, keeping her protected. Sharing a kiss, they slowly drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://sophiasstyle-ecomitizellc.netdna-ssl.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/830x830/0dc2d03fe217f8c83829496872af24a0/K/D/KDREM-333YEL_5.jpg
> 
> Here's what Rosalind's dress looks like.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalind's first birthday is full of surprises.

 

Karl stared at the little banner hanging in the courtyard and could hardly believe his eyes.

_ Happy 1st Birthday Rosalind! _

He didn’t know how it was possible. She was already a year old! Time was truly flying by. Karl helped set the table, which was already overflowing with trays of food, several fruit punch bowls, and a spot reserved for her birthday cake.

Wong had personally overseen the cake, promising it would be the best cake ever! It had surprised everyone to learn that Wong was a master chef and skilled in cake decorating. They all anxiously waited for him to arrive. 

Another table was stacked with brightly wrapped birthday presents. Not that Rosalind needed more toys. The relics from each sanctum had traveled through the portals to see her. Eventually the cloak learned its boundaries and followed her everywhere. Stephen had jokingly said he lost the cloak, but he was content with it.

Speaking of which, Karl looked for his fiancee. Was he still dressing Rosalind? Right on cue, he and the little birthday girl arrived.

Her hair was tied back into two little puffy balls. Stephen liked to call them “space  buns” but Karl didn’t see how the two correlated. She wore a lavender skirt that twirled around her legs and a white t shirt was tucked into it. Little black ballet shoes completed her look. 

“There she is, my little angel!” Karl beamed, scooping her up and kissing her cheek. “Who said you could grow up so fast?” he teased her.

“Ehh!” she bounced in his arms, smiling big.

“I know, it’s not fair,” Stephen teased, kissing Karl then her. “Seems like it was yesterday I had you.”

Rosalind giggled, sandwiched between her fathers, happy as can be. “Oooh!” she pointed behind them and they turned.

Wong had placed a large 3D cake on the table. It looked like a miniature carousel. It stood nearly three feet tall! The roof of it was colored purple and silver with little flags waving. There were two levels with 8 horses on the top and bottom. A mini ladder led up to the second floor. Golden poles held the horses in place and on one of the largest horses was a tiny figurine that resembled Rosalind. The centerpiece was spinning and each horse neighed every few moments. Along the top banner were the words “Happy Birthday, Rosalind!”

“Dude, how did you make this?” Stephen asked in wonder.

“Magic,” Wong winked at him. It was partially true. But he had baked the entire cake from scratch. He had practically slaved away all night baking and frosting it.

“It is incredible,” Mordo commented, admiring the exquisite design. “You’ve outdone yourself.”

“Thank you, Karl,” Wong smiled sheepishly.

“Weeeeee!” Rosalind laughed as the carousel spun.

Stephen bounced her on his hip, an arm wrapped around her little body. “Does that count as a first word?”

“Not exactly,” Mordo half smiled. “That’s still more of a vowel sound.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and chuckled. He leaned in closer, meeting Karl half way for a kiss. It was delicate, slow and loving. Their lips smacked softly against one another, and just for a moment, Karl pulled Stephen’s lower lip in with his teeth and sucked. Stephen moaned, threading his free hand through Karl’s hair. Between them, Rosalind’s big eyes darted back and forth. She giggled, watching them. Her daddies were so happy, they were sucking each other’s faces!

When they parted, Karl rested his forehead on Stephen’s. “I love you, my darling. So very much.”

“As do I,” Stephen responded. “Nothing could make this day more perfect.”

Karl grinned and looked down at Rosalind. She perked up at seeing her father’s eyes and waved at him. Her two tiny front teeth had erupted and her grin melted his heart. Karl placed his lips on her cheek. “And you, my little angel, I love you more than words can say.”

Stephen held her close, kissing the top of her head. “Our little miracle…”

“Indeed she is,” a woman’s voice sighed sentimentally from across the courtyard.

Both men turned. A figure stood at the top of the stairs. She wore a long flowing black and dark gold gown. It flared out at her waist, cascading down her legs and swaying around the black knee length leather boots she wore. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun, her lips were stained a deep plum purple and gold sparkling eyeshadow highlighted her black eyes.

Karl was frozen in place, his eyes wide with fear. “Mother....?” his breathed. 

She smiled wickedly, holding her arms out. “My son...look how handsome you are! You look just like your father.”

He physically flinched at her words. Mordo took a step forward, putting himself between Stephen and her. “What are you doing here?”

“Karl,” Sara pouted, as she stepped down. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the scene, watching as students moved away in fear, while the guards stood their ground. “I thought you of all people would know how rude it is to  _ not _ invite family to such a joyous occasion!” 

“You are not welcome here!” Karl spat, raising his arms into a defensive stance. His right foot scrapped the stones as he dragged it forward. 

Stephen reached out, grabbing his arm. His heart was pounding against his chest. Karl snapped his head, and Stephen saw the dangerous gleam in his eyes flaring brightly.

His own sapphire blue eyes were pleading, hot with frightened tears.  _ Please...don’t make me lose you again. Not like last time... _

Mordo’s stone gaze softened….and he sighed, dropping his head. It was just like Nightmare’s attack. He couldn’t do that to Stephen, not again. Especially not to Rosalind. No, there could be no violence before her. Karl rose up to his full height, keeping Stephen and Rosalind behind him. 

“Not welcome?” she echoed. She put a hand over her heart. “Am I not your mother? You would dare deny me the right to see my grandchild?” She chastised her son sternly. “Which you failed to tell me you were  _ expecting _ a child-”

“There was no reason to,” Karl responded, his voice had an edge. The fear was rising up, but he tried to keep it under control. How did she find out? Had word traveled somehow? 

“Karl?” his mother pouted. “Let me have a look, let me see her.”

“No!” Karl took a step forward. “You are not welcome here. How did you pass through the shields?”

“That would be my doing,” another sinister voice filled the space. Stephen turned around and gasped. He stepped back, bumping into Karl, clutching Rosalind to his chest.

“Krowler…” Stephen whispered, his heart racing. Karl’s grandfather...

The older man stopped mid-step, his grey eyes looking over Stephen. A short white beard hung from his chin, speckled with black hairs. His crimson red robes wrapped tightly around his frail body, the pants were tucked into black boots and on his right hand was a large onyx ring that gleamed in the sun.

Stephen and Krowler met each other gazes and the older man grinned. “So...you are the host of Karl’s heir?”

Stephen’s stomach twisted at Krowler’s words. “How...the hell did you get in here?” Stephen hissed. 

Karl turned around, moving quickly to stand beside Stephen, but also to block Rosalind from his sight. The little girl was quiet, her little cheeks puffed up with worry. Something was wrong. She knew it….she clung to Stephen’s chest tightly, hiding her face between his pectorals. 

“Your protection spells are less than inadequete,” Krowler said casually, stepping down and began to circle around them. Stephen and Mordo turned, as if on a dial. Mordo put a sweaty palm on Stephen’s stomach, guiding him as they moved. As Krowler approached Karl’s mother, she joined in circling them too.

“Though if you have a lovely man like him,” Sara winked at Stephen, “I can see why your focus is distracted. You’ve done well in picking him for your needs, my son-”

“How dare you speak of him as if he were a pawn!” Karl hissed. He grabbed his staff, holding it out. The guards soon blocked any exit for Krowler and his mother. “I demand you leave Kamar-Taj at once!”

Krowler and his mother exchanged amused grins. “So defensive, Karl,” his mother sighed. “All we wanted was to see the heir you’ve produced for us...and to bring her home.”

Stephen’s breath hitched. They wouldn’t-

Karl ignited his staff just as Sara jumped forward, drawing her own metallic staff. It had tribal carvings engraved into the metal, each flaring a different color. When the two staffs connected, a blast launched everyone back in a cloud of smoke. Stephen hit the stone pillar, clutching Rosalind tight to his chest, grunting as he fell to his knees. Rosalind screamed, tiny hands gripping Stephen’s clothes. He cupped her head to shield her from falling debris. 

As the smoke cleared, guards were being attacked by monsters. Some resembled lions, hounds and giant bears, all with metallic black armor and piercing red eyes. In the center of the courtyard was a giant orb shrouded in mist. It retained its shape, absorbing the smoke in the air. Within it, a grey mound took shape and several tendrils with barbs shot out. 

Stephen watched in horror as students and guards were pierced, falling dead instantly. One tendril stopped and hovered, its sharpened end eyeing Stephen as if it had vision. Then the barbs folded in and melted, turning it silky smooth. Before Stephen could move, it attacked, coiling around his leg and dragging him to the ground.

Rosalind screamed in his arms and Stephen held her close, pressing her tight with his forearm. With his hands off to his side, Stephen conjured his red ropes and whipped them towards the tendril pulsing on his leg. It took several hits before letting go, the tendril missing chunks from itself. 

Stephen scrambled to his feet, clutching Rosalind and gasping.

“Stephen, get out of here!” Karl yelled, blocked by a metallic hound. The mist orb launched another tendril out and it wrapped around Karl’s throat, jerking him back. Stephen could see small streaks of blood trickling down Karl’s robes as he tried to pry the appendage off with his bare hands. It pulled Karl to the ground and began dragging him back towards the misted orb.

“Papa!”

For a moment, time stopped. Rosalind’s tiny scraped hand was extended out, reaching for Karl. Tears stained her cheeks, brown eyes full of fear. Her tiny body was heaving as she gasped and cried for breath. Rosalind and Karl held each other’s gaze, hearts pounding in sync.

Then time seemed to rush back as the fighting resumed. Stephen needed to get Rosalind to safety! He turned towards the hallways leading to the bedrooms. Rosalind was clamoring over Stephen’s shoulder, hand still reaching out.

“Papa!” she wailed, hot tears trickling down her face.

Stephen couldn’t even register she was speaking, but the heartbreak in her tiny voice was shattering his own heart. Stephen darted down the hall, heading for their bedroom. The spells would protect them. As he saw the door and started moving, a blast knocked him to the ground. Rosalind went flying from his arms, hitting the wooden floor and rolling away.

Stephen scrambled, his feet failing to gain traction when another blast hit him, singeing his back. He smacked his face against the floor, coughing up blood. Stephen rolled over onto his back, seeing Krowler. In his hand was a pulsing, orange orb with lightning crackling over it. A single stream of white light cracked out, hitting Stephen in the chest. He cried out, back arching off the ground. His body was on fire! As Krowler stepped closer, the magic only increased, the pressure of Stephen’s body was becoming tighter and tighter.

His mouth was open in a silent scream as he tossed and turned to his side. Forcing his eyes open, he could see the Cloak of Levitation scooping Rosalind up in its makeshift arms. It whipped around the corridor at lightning speed. 

“So disappointing,” Krowler sighed as he closed his hand into a fist. The magic stopped and Stephen gasped for breath, crawling onto his hands and knees. “I expected more of a fight from you.” He reached down and grabbed a handful of Stephen’s hair, forcing him up. Stephen grabbed Krowler’s hand, trying to loosen his grip. “There’s not much use for you, aside from birthing children for my grandson. Perhaps we can make the dream Nightmare created come true,” he sneered.

Stephen froze, eyes wide with fear. “W-wh-what dream?” he wheezed as Krowler shoved him against the wall. Stephen slouched, clutching his wrist to his chest. He looked up as Krowler towered over him; that sadistic grin plastered on his face. Stephen could almost see Mordo’s face and it sent shivers down his spine.

“Oh, did he not tell you?” Krowler chuckled. “The lovely vision that Nightmare planted in his brain-of you both taking your places in the world. Karl became the Baron of Mordo that he is intended to be! And you...you were locked away in our castle, birthing him child after child! An obedient slave to his master!” 

His stomach twisted at the thought. Karl had never mentioned it when he returned. “Y-you’re lying!” Stephen hissed, struggling to his knees. The very thought of that happening was making Stephen sick.

“Am I?” Krowler grinned, reaching down to lift Stephen off the floor with incredible strength. “Nightmare’s visions are not simply fantasy, they are realities waiting to happen. I will see that come to pass. Karl will return with us, so shall you and that lovely child you’ve produced.”

“NO!” Stephen bellowed, twisting Krowler’s arm back. It wasn’t enough to break bones, but it allowed Stephen to escape and stumble back. He curled his fingers into a fist, bracing himself for the pain and aimed for Krowler’s face. The fury and fear of this evil man attempting to harm Stephen’s family fueled him. His fist made contact, and Stephen felt several scars split open, crunching Krowler’s nose. Blood spilt down his face as both men cried out.

Krowler’s right hand shot out, the tips of his fingers pressing against Stephen’s solar plexus. Stephen cried out, hunched over. When Krowler started to pull his hand away, golden tendrils started to wave out of Stephen’s body like sand billowing in the air. He could feel the light, the energy leaving his body. Stephen’s body convulsed and he fell to his knees. As each moment that passed, he grew weaker.

“N-no...no!” Stephen gasped. He slumped to the floor as Krowler pulled his hand away, holding the golden orb proudly. The moment was short lived as a force slammed Krowler against the wall and orb bounced on the ground. It rolled back towards Stephen, sensing its proper master. He held out a shaking hand, fingertips lightly tapping it towards him. The moment Stephen got a grip on it, the orb dissolved into his arm. It illuminated his body as it  returned to its proper place.

Stephen looked up and saw Wong with his own staff held out. Electric blue cuffs were pulsing against Krowler’s wrists and ankles, pinning him to the wall. He shakingly got to his feet as Karl came running around the corner.

They ran for each other. Karl couldn’t help the tears that fell as he kissed every bit of Stephen’s face that he could find. He cupped Stephen’s face with his hands, looking him over for injury. Seeing Stephen’s bleeding hand, Karl tore a strip of fabric from his robes to bind it.

“Where is-!?” he gasped fearfully.

“Cloak h-has her,” Stephen wheezed, his knees buckling beneath him. Karl yelled, helping guide Stephen to the floor. Karl delicately cupped Stephen’s cheek. His murderous gaze turned to his grandfather. 

“You  _ dare _ attack my home and my family!” Karl spat. “You bring chaos and ruin to a place of peace-”

Krowler laughed, his shoulders shaking. “Karl...you were always weaker than you appear. You didn’t have the strength to tell him your dream. The one Nightmare showed you-”

“That will  _ never _ happen!” Karl hissed. “Is that why you are here? Nightmare told you about his attack?”

Krowler nodded. “Indeed he did. Every detail. It was only a matter of time before you followed the path destined for you.” His grey eyes fell upon Stephen. “You even saved us time by finding a proper concubine-”

The rest of his sentence was cut off Mordo’s scream of rage. In the blink of an eye, Karl pulled a long curved dagger from the back of his robes. The hilt was crafted to fit his hand perfectly. There was a flash of silver-and Krowler’s head rolled down the hall, thumping against the stone statue. A small splatter of blood was etched across Karl’s face, the dagger dripping in blood. Wong let his decapitated body fall to the ground. Wordlessly, he cast a spell to transport the body and head to the dungeons. They could deal with it later.

Karl wiped the blood from his face and turned. Stephen had sat up, his own eyes wide with an expression Karl couldn’t figure out. Horror? Pity? Resentment?

“Stephen-” “Karl-”

Karl fell to his knees, staring at the dagger his hands. “What have I done?” he whispered.

“What you had to,” Stephen cupped his cheek.

They were silent for a moment. “Rosalind!” Karl cried, scrambling to his feet. He helped Stephen up and they both ran for their bedroom. Their footsteps pounded the floor like thunder as the hurried.

The doors burst open and the room was vacant. Nothing was out of place. The moment they stepped through the protective barriers, the cloak’s collar peeked over the edge of their bed. The rest of it floated over, carrying a small bundle.

Both men rushed to the bed as the cloak lay Rosalind down. Her skirt was ripped up, fraying at the edges. Both of her shoes were gone and her shirt sleeve was ripped. Rosalind’s cheek was scraped and bruised, most likely from when she hit the floor. Another cut was on her forehead, going from the hairline to her tiny formed eyebrow. 

The minute her brown eyes saw them, she burst into tears, wailing.

“Pah-pah!” she cried, giant tears rolling from the corners of her eyes. She held her hands out to Mordo, mouth open in a silent cry. Karl scooped her up, his entire hand cupping the back of her body. She screamed into his ear, legs wrapped around his chest. Stephen curled up beside them, hugging both of them. 

“Oh, my angel!” Karl wept, rocking her gently. His other hand cupped Stephen’s cheek, thumbing away the tears that fell from his beautiful sapphire eyes. “My love,” he whispered.

Stephen leaned in, kissing Mordo with all the passion he could muster. His hand went over Mordo’s, cradling their baby. The cloak hovered at the edge of the bed, its hem patting Stephen’s leg.

_ I tried, Master! _

“When Krowler came after us,” Stephen spoke up, smiling weakly at Karl,. “I dropped her and the cloak took her away.”

Karl gazed at it in disbelief. “You brought Rosalind here and kept her safe?”

The cloak nodded, still keeping its distance. It didn’t want to intrude.

“Thank you,” he breathed, patting the cloak’s hem. “Thank you so much.”

The cloak curled around Karl’s hand, rubbing it affectionately. Then it wrapped around all of them, creating a protective barrier. In Karl’s arm, Rosalind’s stopped crying and sniffled loudly. She has snot all down her face and coughed. Her little hand clutched the cloak as if it were a blanket.

“Ooh, here,” Stephen pulled himself away and went into the bathroom. He brought back the medkit and some paper towels. Even though Rosalind struggled, he managed to wipe her nose and face clean. He took a disinfectant wipe and tapped against her forehead. Rosalind screamed and whimpered, sounding like a wounded dog.

“It’s okay,” Karl consoled her. “He’s making it better.”

Stephen put a purple band-aid over her cut and kissed it better. “There, all done,” he sighed. He glanced up at Karl. “Are you okay?”

“I’m alright,” he sighed. “You?”

Stephen heaved a sigh. “Y-yeah...fine.”

“Stephen.”

They met each other gazes and Karl raised an eyebrow. “Stephen?”

He couldn’t help but smirk. “Later,” he teased. Karl growled under his breath, but let it go for now.

* * *

That night, once all the commotion had settled and new guards were assigned, spells were in place, and everyone injured had been tended to, Karl walked into their bedroom once more.

Stephen and Rosalind were already in the bathtub, splashing water and bubbles everywhere. Her little giggles filled the room and brought a wave of joy to Mordo’s weary heart. When he appeared in the doorway, Rosalind’s face lit up.

She stood up in the tub, wobbling on her long, skinny legs. There were several bruises on her body, ranging from dark red to a chocolate brown. They looked horrible on her caramel skin and it only made Karl’s heart sink.

“Papa!” she beamed. The smile across Karl’s face made his muscles ache as he began disrobing. Her first word…

He dipped a foot in and sighed. The water was warm, the aroma of lavender and vanilla filled his senses. Karl slipped in beside Stephen, brushing damp hair from his forehead. The bruises on his pale skin were a nasty yellowish green. His bottom lip was swollen with a two switches in it. His right hand was bandaged from punching Krowler.

“Looks like you’re the favorite,” Stephen joked, taking a rag and washing Rosalind’s back. She let out a loud content, “Ahhh….” as the bubbles were washed off of her.

“That is not true,” Karl smiled, kissing his cheek. “Rosalind, who’s that?” he pointed to Stephen. She stared at them both, smiling so big that her two bottom teeth were sticking out. “Who’s that?” Karl asked.

Her eyes darted to Stephen..then back to him. She pointed at Karl. “Papa…”

“Yes, I’m papa, but who is that?” Karl grinned. “Is he papa?”

Rosalind shook her head. “Mm-mmm!”

“Then who is he? Mama?” Karl teased, elbowing Stephen playfully under the water.

She shook her head again. “Mm-mmm!”

“Other papa?” Stephen guessed.

She looked at him for a moment. “...uh-der papa?” she asked, tilting her head.

Stephen and Karl laughed wearily. Rosalind snickered, scrunching up her nose as she jumped and splashed in the water. “Weee!”

They lay there contently, watching Rosalind play contently. “Some first birthday, huh?” Stephen commented. “This’ll be one to remember.”

“It certainly will,” Karl sighed, kissing Stephen’s temple idly. “How are you feeling? Wong told me what m-my grandfather tried to do. Your magic-”

“It’s okay,” Stephen reassured him, patting his belly. “Safe and sound.”

Karl sighed in relief and wrapped an arm around Stephen’s backside. They rested their heads against one another. Karl held Stephen’s hand in his own, watching the water roll off of his scars and cuts.

“Karl-”

“Please...can’t everything wait until tomorrow?” he pleaded.

Stephen nodded. “Alright...tomorrow.”

After their family bath, everyone changed into their comfy pajamas. Rosalind was curled up in the cloak. It doubled as a blanket and pillow for her. Her thumb was in her mouth as she suckled it in her sleep. Stephen lay next to her, gently caressing her head. He still looked weary and it saddened Mordo to see him this way.

But they were safe and alive. He pulled the blankets over them all; his family tucked in his arms. Stephen kissed his forehead.

“I love you,” he whispered.

  
“I love you too,” Karl replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. I recently moved to another state, spent a week on an air mattress and started a new job. I've barely had time for writing, but thank you for sticking with me during this hiatus.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8.

The next morning….

Stephen woke to find Karl gone and sighed. Rosalind was still sleeping, her mouth wide open as she breathed heavily. The cloak was patting her hair idly, keeping her safe and sound. 

The doors to their room opened and Karl stepped in. He tip-toed silently towards the bed. He met Stephen’s gaze and pointed towards the balcony doors, gesturing for Stephen to follow. Stephen nodded and carefully crawled off the bed, which creaked loudly but Rosalind slept soundly. 

The moment they stepped outside, the fresh, chilled air lifted a heavy weight off of them. Finally alone, Mordo wrapped his arms around Stephen’s waist and pulled him in close. Their lips smashed together and Stephen cupped his face. The gently sound of their lips smacking filled the air, along with their desperate breaths.

“Oh Stephen…” he whispered. Mordo kissed a path down Stephen’s neck, delighting in the way he craned his head back. A few bruises had turned a nasty purple-ish black and Mordo kissed them delicately. Stephen’s eyes fluttered closed and he gasped lightly at the sensations tingling. He placed his hands on Mordo’s shoulders and sighed.

“Karl...t-there’s something...I need to ask you,” Stephen said flatly. He was afraid, but he needed to know. 

“Anything,” Karl replied, guiding Stephen to the bench nearby  and kissing Stephen’s cheek. “What is it, then?”

“Krowler...he said something to me,” Stephen began slowly. “When...when you were with Nightmare, did you fall asleep?”

Karl’s expression fell. He tightened his lips and swallowed. “Stephen-”

“Just...tell me,” Stephen said, a slight edge to his voice.

The two men stared at each other. Behind Mordo’s dark eyes, Stephen could see the confliction swirling in them. The eternal fight Karl was having with himself. Then he closed his eyes and turned away.

“Yes. I did,” he admitted.

“Why didn’t you tell me-”

“Because it was not real!”

“Krowler said- 

“I don’t want to hear a damn thing about what he said!” Karl snapped, getting to his feet. “Any words from his mouth are lies! Whatever he told you was to distract you!”

Stephen held his breath, his gaze stern and icy cold. “So the nightmare about you becoming Baron and me becoming some sex slave to you was a lie!?”

The look of utter horror in Karl’s face told Stephen all he needed to know. Stephen scoffed and turned away. “You  _ did _ lie.”

“To protect you-”

“Oh please!” Stephen snapped, rolling his eyes. He started to storm off. He couldn’t believe this! 

“Stephen!” Karl barked, grabbing his hand and turning him around. “The things I saw-”

“Were not yours to bear alone!” Stephen cut him off. “You  _ swore _ to me you’d never lie. You swore to be by my side!” He held up his hand where the engagement ring still lay. “ ‘The voice of actions speaks-

-speaks louder than the voice of words,” Mordo finished it for him. 

“And your actions haven’t exactly been the most honorable, especially with this!” Stephen seethed, his eyes stinging with tears. “Why did you lie to me!?”

Silence filled the air. Karl seemed to deflate and he hung his head. “Because I was scared. Because of what I saw, what I  _ felt _ was real to me. The position of power I was in...and y-you…” he closed his eyes as tears fell. “God, Stephen don’t make me say it!”

Stephen crossed his arms over his chest. “Tell me…”

Karl saw the dark, steel glare in Stephen’s eyes, the storm of anger thundering in those blue orbs and for once, he felt inferior to Stephen. Karl’s lip trembled. 

“Y-you...were locked away! As soon as you were deemed recovered from birthing Rosalind, I...I claimed you. You were with child almost instantly. And as soon as that child was born, I forced you into having another. Again and again...over and over and over…” Karl wept, covering his eyes with his hand. “Each child was taken away from you the moment they were born. You never got to hold or see them! You cried and begged me, but I refused you!”

Karl broke down sobbing, his body wracked with cries. He fell to his knees. “They grew up never knowing you existed! They were consumed by dark magic and became monsters and I praised them all!”

“What about Rosalind?” Stephen knew he was treading dangerous territory. “What happened to her in this dream?”

Karl held his breath, squeezing his eyes shut. He shook his head. “She re-refused to...join me, so I...I locked her away.”

Stephen stumbled back, bracing the wall with his bandaged hand. His chest was heaving, trying to grasp what Karl had said. Krowler’s words were racing through his mind.  _ “ _ _ Nightmare’s visions are not simply fantasy, they are realities waiting to happen.” _

He saw the small space between Karl and the stone balcony railing and dashed for it. Stephen pushed the doors open to their bedroom and hurried for the small bundle.

“Stephen!”

He scooped up Rosalind as Karl appeared in the doorway, his hand extended out. “Stephen, please-”

“Get away from me!” Stephen barked. Balancing Rosalind in his arm, he cast a shield with his right hand. It was large enough to cover his entire body from head to foot. The inner circles rotated with the highest defensive spells he knew. It pulsed brightly with gold and red edges as he backed away towards the door. He needed to put distance between them.

“Stephen-” Karl begged, his heart breaking at the sight before him. “I’m sorry! Please, I swear I wouldn’t-I would never do such things!”

The minute Stephen found his footing near the door, he ran out. Rosalind woke up in his arms, groggy and confused. Why was her daddy running with her? Stephen dashed for the only other safe space he knew of. 

The doors to Wong’s bedroom burst open and the librarian all but jumped out of his skin. He grabbed his weapon, ready to attack until he saw who it was.

“Wong!” Stephen gasped, his face wet with tears. “H-he..I need you-take her.”

“Stephen, calm down!” Wong grabbed Rosalind nonetheless and cradled her as Stephen staggered to the desk. “What’s happened?”

He shook his head and a sob burst through his pink lips. “K-karl..he...he can’t...he-”

“Stephen!” Wong sent a calming spell out, watching as the dark orange shimmer levitated around Stephen’s head and he physically relaxed. “What. Happened?”

Stephen sat down, hands in his lap. “Karl lied to me about his time with Nightmare. The dream he had...about us,” he nodded towards Rosalind, who had drifted off to sleep again in Wong’s arms. Her tiny hands were full of his robes. “He joined his family and-"

“I know,” Wong tensed up. The truth was all coming out then. “Karl told me when he returned.”

Stephen was completely dumbfounded. “Wait... _ you _ knew? You both knew and didn’t say anything?”

“Yes, I kept the truth from you as well,” Wong admitted. “It was for your own good. The stress of you knowing wouldn’t be healthy for the baby-”

“But what about me!?” Stephen yelled, the calming spell losing its effect. “About the stress on me!? My fiance was in some hallucination about knocking me up like some birthing cow and he  _ enjoyed every minute of it! _ He locked away our daughter because she refused to side with him! How am I supposed to know he still doesn’t want to do that now!?”

Wong winced at the words and cradled Rosalind gently. “Look at her, Stephen. Does she looked locked away?”

Stephen was gasping for air as if he’d run a marathon. His eyes fluttered down to Rosalind. Her sweet, innocent face was practically glowing as she slept. She was an angel in Wong’s arms.

“No…” Stephen whispered.

“Do you think I’d ever allow anything like that to happen to any of you?” Wong pressed. He stepped closer and held her out for Stephen to take.

“N-no…” He sighed as her weight came into his arms. Stephen kissed her soft forehead. “B-but-”

“But what?” Wong asked. “He ran from his past to seek a better future. He found you, Stephen. While Karl may walk the line between the horrors of his past and his future with you, do you think he would ever sacrifice that happiness he has so longed for? Do you truly think he’d throw it all away?”

“...no,” Stephen felt so foolish now. “He’d...he’d never hurt us. He sealed the sanctum...and suffered for us. To keep us safe.”

“Exactly…” Wong nodded, running his fingers through Rosalind’s hair. “He even killed Krowler in front of you and banished his mother to another dimension for all eternity.”

Stephen looked at Wong in wonder. “Wait...he what?”

Wong smirked softly at Stephen. “This very morning, while you were still sleeping,” he confirmed. “Sara Mordo is now lost in another time in another dimension, never to find her way back here. It takes an unfathomable amount of strength to banish a family member, even if the relationship is as strained as theirs.”

Stephen had no idea. He pulled Rosalind close to his chest. “H-he...didn’t tell me that. That’s why...he wasn’t there in the room.”

“Mmhmm,” Wong hummed. “Stephen, you have every right to be upset. What Karl and I did is uncalled for, but it was for the best. While it isn’t the easiest topic to bring up in conversation, and the details are even worse...he did it because he loves you. Karl wanted to spare you from knowing.”

“But he saw all of it,” Stephen countered. “Why the hell should he have to suffer...watching himself do all that and not tell me?”

“Would you have been able to tell Karl that an alternate version of yourself was keeping him captive and assaulting him every year? That you were forcing him to birth children he’d never see? That you witnessed that sickness first handedly and was forced to enjoy it?” Wong asked wearily. 

Stephen’s jaw trembled. “N-no...I would never do that.”

“Neither could he,” Wong said. “Stephen, you were the one light in his life until Rosalind came along. He would do anything to keep that light from going out. Even if all of that was a dream, the idea of losing you is a fate worse than death to him.”

“And I ran out with Rosalind…” Stephen felt his stomach drop. “Oh god…”

“Go to him,” Wong insisted, taking Rosalind back. 

Stephen nodded. “T-thanks, Wong...I’m sorry. I just panicked.”

Wong waved him off. “Go.”

* * *

It felt like the Green Mile as Stephen returned to the Sorcerer Supreme’s suite. His hand hovered over the door for a moment. He took a breath and stepped in.

Karl was sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows propped on his knees, and his face in his hands as he stared at the floor. His fingers tugged at the tips of his hair. He looked so broken and defeated. The faint sound of his sobs filled the room.

“Karl…” Stephen whispered, watching as the man jumped at the sound of his voice.

They were both silent, staring at one another. Karl swallowed thickly and sat up, his head still bowed. He couldn’t say a word, his throat was so thick. Stephen crossed the room, his feet padding on the wooden floor. 

He got down on his knees before Karl and tucked two fingers under his chin. Karl’s bloodshot eyes met his own. The absolute heartbreak in those lovely earth-brown eyes made Stephen’s heart twist. “I believe you,” Stephen whispered.

“H-how..how can you?” Karl despaired. 

“The day you came back to me, you begged for my forgiveness in this room,” Stephen whispered softly. Stephen held Karl’s face in his hand and thumbed away a tear on his cheek. “You told me you had no other choice but to protect Rosalind and I by sealing the sanctum. You did it to keep us safe.”

Mordo gasped, coughing slightly and shaking his head frantically. “I would suffer through an eternity of agony if I knew my actions brought any harm to you or Rosalind.”

Stephen smiled weakly. “There’s your proof. You nearly gave your life to save us...and you killed your grandfather after he attacked me.”

“Stephen, forgive me,” he whispered again. “I’m sorry I lied to you. I didn’t want to burden you with this horror. Especially after forcing us apart for so long.”

Stephen heaved a sigh and pressed their foreheads together. “Swear to me, you will never do anything like that again.”

Karl nodded. “I swear it, Stephen. Never again.” He slipped off the bed onto his knees to join Stephen, holding him delicately. He pulled Stephen in for a kiss, treating his lips like glass. “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t,” Stephen cut him off. “Wong explained everything to me. You’ve done so much and I haven’t been grateful to you about it.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that I’m sorry,” Karl continued. “I didn’t want to upset you with that story. I’d never abuse you in that way-”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Stephen smiled weakly. He helped Karl to his feet. They pulled one another in, lips locking. Karl’s hands wandered over Stephen’s back. They took a step to the side and toppled onto the bed, a mass of desperately grasping limbs and frantic gasps. Before Stephen knew it, his shirt was being tossed the room and Karl was wiggling his hips to get his pajama bottoms off.

The cloak managed to wring itself free from under the bed sheets as Stephen and Karl shed more clothing. It slipped through the cracks in the doors and went off to find Rosalind.

* * *

1 month later…

“Daddy!”

Stephen groaned, blinking his eyes rapidly. Rosalind stood at the edge of his side of the bed, eyes wide. “W-wha?”

“Daddy,” Rosalind smiled big, her scattered teeth lit up in the morning light.

“Rosalind, let daddy sleep,” Karl sat at the small table in their bedroom, enjoying a cup of tea. 

“Aww!” she pouted, running towards him. She tripped over her feet and fell on the floor. Instantly, she was back on her feet as if nothing happened. Then she ran straight into the table, thumping her head.

Stephen groaned and grabbed a pillow, turning over and squishing it around his head. Karl set his tea down and frowned. It was too early for Stephen to be getting a headache. They had been occurring frequently in the last week or two, but now...now he was beginning to worry.

He grabbed an ice pack from the small fridge they had tucked in the corner and sat on the edge of the bed. Karl placed it on Stephen’s neck, watching the man shiver and turn over.

He squinted against the morning light. “W-whad’re y-you…”

Karl put the back of his hand on Stephen’s forehead. He had a high fever. “Darling, I think we need to call a healer. You’ve been sick all week.”

“Ugh…” Stephen closed his eyes and drew his legs to his chest. Mordo set the ice pack down and sighed. 

“Can I get you anything, love?” Karl bent down to kiss his burning skin.

Stephen started coughing, his tongue curled in his mouth, and he sat up. His entire body shook as he tried to throw the blankets off himself. Karl steadied his shoulders and was about to help Stephen to his feet-

Then Stephen promptly vomited on Karl’s chest. 

He gagged and put the back of his hand against his lips. “Mmmm...sorry,” Stephen moaned.

The smell of stomach acid and partially digested bread hung in the air and stained Mordo’s grey thermal sweater. He scrunched his nose up at the stain and smell. Karl heaved a sigh and looked pitily at Stephen.

“My poor love,” he whispered, taking a cloth to wipe Stephen’s mouth. He watched as Stephen dragged himself into the bathroom to wash himself clean. Karl pulled off his shirt to throw it away and noticed Rosalind was hiding under the table with the cloak.

“Daddy sick?” she asked, her eyes shining with worry. The cloak patted her cheek comfortingly.

Karl grabbed another sweater, a sapphire long sleeve with holes in it, praying that Stephen didn’t ruin this one, and knelt down by the table.

“Yes, daddy is sick,” Karl said, cupping her cheek. “It’s okay, come on out.”

He pulled Rosalind into his arms as Stephen emerged from the bathroom. He slumped against the bed and sat down, putting his head between his knees. Rosalind crawled on the bed and leaned on Stephen’s back. Her tiny chin barely rested on his shoulder.

“Karl?” he asked, sitting up.

Hearing the unspoken request in his voice, Karl guided Rosalind away. “Sweetie, daddy is sick. If you touch him, you’ll get sick.”

“Papa sick?” she asked, pouting.

“No, I am not sick,” he explained. He bounced Rosalind on his leg, watching Stephen as he fell onto the bed, groaning and clutching his stomach. “I’ll send for a healer,” Karl whispered as he carried Rosalind away.

* * *

Karl and Rosalind waited outside as the healer inspected Stephen. The cloak was busy playing with her, hovering in the air. It folded itself over and let Rosalind jump on it. Her curly hair bounce with each jump.

“Wee! Wee! Weee!” she yelled happily. 

Karl smiled weakly, watching her. The moment the door opened, he was standing up.

“Tina?” he asked the young girl. “Is he alright?”

Stephen appeared in the doorway behind her, looking a million times better than before. The color in his face had returned. “I’m fine,” Stephen said casually as she walked off.

“Then what-you were vomiting!” Karl cried. “That’s not fine!”

“If you’re pregnant, then it is,” Stephen could barely contain the smile on his face.

Karl reeled back as if he’d been hit with a tidal wave. He blinked and his jaw dropped. “Pre-pre-wh-wha... _ what?” _

“Surprise!” Stephen laughed and patted his belly. “Again!”

“Oh...oh my….oh heavens above!” Karl cried, laughing as he embraced Stephen. “Another child!?”

“Looks like it,” Stephen chuckled, kissing the skin behind Karl’s ear. He pulled back and brushed his nose against Karls’. “You ready to do this all over again?”

Karl laughed incredulously. “Are you?”

Stephen shrugged. Then he giggled, scrunching his nose. He all but smacked his lips against Karl’s, gripping the nape of his neck for a long, drawn out kiss. He felt Karl’s hands go to his stomach, tips gracing over his skin and grinned. Their second child was already growing there.

He felt a small force bump his leg and glanced down to see Rosalind standing there.

“Daddy? Papa?” she held her arms up, making “grabby hands” at them. “Up?”

Karl scooped her in his arms and buried his face in her hair. His little girl… Stephen held onto them both.

“I love you both so much,” he whispered. “Sorry I threw up on you.”

“It’s alright…” Karl sniffled, his eyes shining brightly. “It’s all fine…”

“Daddy?” Rosalind asked, her little hand patting Stephen’s stomach. “Baby?”

They both were stunned. How could she-!? Stephen nodded slowly in amazement. “Y-yeah, Rosalind. A baby is in there.”

She smiled big and rubbed his, for now, flat belly. “Baby…”  
  
Karl and Stephen exchanged glances. They needed to talk to Wong about this. Her powers were already beginning to show. But for now, they settled in enjoying the moment. As one happy family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!
> 
> For now....


End file.
